Sleepwalker
by GlitterBadger
Summary: This is Adam's second world wide tour and he couldn't be more excited. He even brought along his boyfriend, Sauli. But will Sauli cause problems between the rest of the band? Adam/Sauli Tommy/Isaac Adam/Tommy
1. Chapter 1: The Tour Begins

Page | 7

**Sleepwalker**

**Chapter 1: The Tour Begins**

Summer of 2011, had brought Adam more success. He just released his second album and planning his second world-wide tour. He also had met a guy back in January, and been with him ever since. His name was Sauli, and Adam was falling hard for him. The guy was charming and caring. He was so sweet with Adam. And not to mention the guy was pretty. Adam spent most of his time with Sauli. Paparazzi even snapped numerous pictures of them holding hands and kissing, the fans were going crazy over Adam's new relationship. He never actually officially came out that he was involved with Sauli, but it was pretty well clear that they were together. Adam couldn't be happier with his life at the moment.

It was early morning and Adam had the crew meet him to discuss the set of the tour and what songs they would play. Everyone in the band was used to Adam bringing Sauli along with him; they were used to seeing them together now. Monte was happy that Adam found someone that he could try and have a stable relationship with. But not everyone approved of Sauli. Tommy Joe Ratliff did not approve of this. He felt like Sauli was tearing Adam away from the band; of course, Tommy never told anyone this. He kept his opinions to himself.

"I was discussing tour options with Sauli, here." Adam smiled. "This is a new album and I want to go in a completely different direction."

"He wants it to be sexier, dirty." Sauli smirked, licking his lips at Adam.

Tommy rolled his eyes, at that statement. He thought Glam Nation was pretty fucking sexual.

"What Sauli is trying to say is it's going to have a darker theme than Glam Nation; more rock and roll and sex involved." Adam explained. "Everyone will be wearing leather outfits."

"He's even thought about putting each of the dancers in cages during the intro, something like that." Sauli smiled.

Tommy liked the idea of more leather and sex, because that meant that Adam would be touching and rubbing up on him more. Since Adam had a boyfriend, the stage show was the only way Tommy could actually get away with touching Adam. The man was like sex on legs, and just the small touches on stage turned Tommy on. During Glam Nation, Tommy had become addicted to those kisses. The feeling of Adam's lips on his always sent chills down his spine and made his hair stand on end. It was just so fucking sexual.

"The tour starts in a month and we have a lot to do. The wardrobe is in process. I am still trying to find the cages, but I think Brad or Cassidy might be able to help with those." Adam laughed. "Now I printed out an itinerary of the set list, which is subject to change. I felt it was appropriate to put a few songs from the first album on there."

Tommy's eyes lit up when he saw "Fever", and "Whole Lotta Love". Those songs always lead to Adam kissing or some sort of stage sex.

Tommy was so excited to be back together with the band and the crew. This tour was going to be so much different than Glam Nation. He just enjoyed being on the road with Adam and the crew so much; these people had practically became his family. Tommy was happiest when he was on the road, even though, he did get kind of lonely at time. It was during the Glam Nation tour when Tommy realized he had an attraction to Adam. He never said anything, but was always throwing hints at Adam and flirting with him. But now that Adam was with Sauli, he couldn't do it as much off stage, but on stage, he was definitely going to turn up the heat.

"We have a lot to do before our first show in Los Angeles, which is in a month. But I have a vision to give our fans something a little darker than Glam Nation. More leather, more sex, more rock n roll." Adam smiled.

"Adam, what about our younger fans? You have to take into consideration that some of your fans are a bit young." Monte stated.

"Look Monte, I love all my fans. Without them I wouldn't be as successful as I am. But, on the other hand, I know my fans. Most of them are sexually perverse. And they are going to get a sex filled show." Adam smirked.

Oh shit. Tommy thought. That means lots of grabbing, hair pulling, and hopefully kissing. He was definitely looking forward to this tour. He just needed to keep focused while performing and not lose himself in Adam's touches or kisses.

"Adam this sounds amazing. I can't fucking wait. We are going to fucking rock!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Hell yes we are Tommy!" Adam hugged him.

Four weeks passed rather quickly, and Tommy found himself driving to the studio to meet the rest of the members. He walked in with his suitcase and found the rest of the band in the lobby. Monte greeted him with a tight hug. Isaac practically tackled him to the floor while Cam kissed him.

"Did Adam inform you about the bus situations?" Monte asked Tommy. "Sasha, Terrance, Taylor, Brooke and Sutan are riding on the second bus. "Adam has his own private room on the first bus; the one that will be on."

Tommy smirked. This was going to be so easy. He was determined to get with Adam during this tour. He was not attempting to tear him apart from Sauli, but he wanted Adam to know that he had feelings for him. The last thing Tommy wanted to do was cause Adam relationship problems, but he couldn't go on hiding anymore. Besides Adam being away from Sauli would give him time to think about his relationship and what he really wanted out of it.

Adam came out of the dressing room, wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a beanie.

"This is it guys! Our second world-tour is just a day away! I can't believe this is happening. And I have a wonderful announcement to make." Adam smiled bright and wide. "During this five month tour across the world, my boyfriend, Sauli will accompany us."

The reaction was not exactly what Adam was hoping for. Monte smiled. Isaac had a surprised wide-eye expression. Cam forced a smile, and Tommy showed no emotion what-so-ever. Inside it felt like his heart broke just a bit. So he put on his mask and expressed nothing.

"Don't worry guys, he's staying with me." Adam smirked.

"You better keep your fucking noises down to a minimum!" Isaac laughed.

Tommy was glad he said it. That was the last thing he wanted to hear; Adam having sex with another man. He would definitely make sure to charge his IPhone late at night, to drown out the sex sounds. This put a damper on his plans. How in the hell would he be able to tolerate five months on tour with Sauli? Lots of beer and his IPhone, that's how. Quietly Tommy carried his suitcase and boarded the bus, right behind Isaac. He already had Manson blasting in his ears. Tommy picked the top bunk furthest from Adam's bunk. The last thing he wanted to hear or see was him and Sauli going at it.

"Dude who pissed in your cheerios?" Isaac asked, tossing his stuff down.

"Nothing, it's just this tour isn't going to be a fucking party!" He exclaimed.

"I know what you mean, dude. I'm totally supportive of his relationship but I didn't think Adam liked to involve work with pleasure." Isaac said.

"Bad idea." Tommy mumbled. "Besides this guy is a genuine douche."

"Touché." Isaac laughed.

"For us to be going on a second world-tour, you guys seem like the world's going to end. What's up?" Cam asked.

"We just don't think it was a good idea for Adam to bring Sauli along. He always wanted to keep his work life separate from his private one." Isaac answered.

"Well, have you ever thought that Adam is pretty serious about this guy? Bringing him along, I think, is sort of a test of this relationship; to see if Sauli can tolerate this chaotic tour. The tour, the music the fans, are Adam's life++, but he also needs love. He needs someone to love him for who he is and not what he does." She said.

"Damn chicks; always know what the hell to say." Isaac responded.

Tommy was silent. He just nodded at Cam as he crawled onto the top bunk and stuck his IPhone in his ears. He didn't want to deal with this, not right now. Los Angeles was only a few hours away, and they were staying in a hotel and performing early in the morning. Tommy couldn't wait to get a room to himself. Tommy saw Adam pulling Sauli back to his private room and he closed his eyes and rolled over. This was going to be a difficult five months. Tommy was off in his own world, listening to his music when his curtain flew open. It was Isaac. Isaac had become one of Tommy's closest friends on the tour.

"Everyone's on the couch drinking and shit. Wanna join?"

"No." he mumbled.

"Ratliff! Get your scrawny ass out of that bunk." Isaac pulled Tommy down.

Tommy reluctantly joined everyone in the main room. Grabbing a beer he sat down on the floor, next to Isaac. Adam and Sauli were sitting so close that their thighs were rubbing and their hands were clasped. Tommy had to suppress the urge to gag.

"Oh come on guys; let's have a bit of fun. How about a game of truth or dare?" Cam suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"Sauli, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Adam like you really mean it." Cam smirked.

Tommy buried his head against Isaac's shoulders to keep from watching Adam shove his tongue down Sauli's throat. The kiss was intense as Sauli wrapped his hand around Adam's neck and their lips met. Adam pulled Sauli closer as he slipped his tongue inside mouth. Sauli gripped Adam's hair, kissing him vigorously. Adam's hand slid toward Sauli's thighs. That's when Tommy decided he had had enough and he "coughed" loudly. Everyone glared at him, including Adam. He shrugged his shoulders and murmured, "Sorry."

Sauli turned and looked at Tommy, smirking. His eyes were glaring directly at Tommy. Tommy sneered at him, encouraging Sauli even more.

"Truth or dare, Tony?"

"It's Tommy." He said dryly.

"Sorry, Tommy." He said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Truth or dare."

"Dare." Tommy said boldly.

"I dare you to kiss Isaac. Make sure you slip in some tongue." He winked.

Adam was watching Tommy closely; he could feel Adam's eyes right on him. He smirked and violently grabbed the back of Isaac's neck and crashed their mouths together. The sensation of another man's lips on him was strange but yet delicious. He shoved his tongue into Isaac's mouth, rubbing it against his. Isaac grabbed Tommy's hair, making him moan. Isaac's lips covered Tommy's with his hand pressing against his chest. Tommy could feel his cock start to harden against his jeans. He closed his eyes and leaned into Isaac, allowing the sensations to take over his body. Dragging Tommy's bottom lip threw his teeth, Isaac slowly pulled away. He turned and smirked at the crowd. Tommy was running his tongue over his lips. He looked over at Isaac and smirked.

"So you're not straight?" Sauli asked.

"No. I'm not. Never really considered myself straight, curious is more like it." Tommy smirked.

"Tommy, how come you never told me this?" Adam asked.

"Adam, I think you of all people should have known that I don't consider myself straight." Tommy replied.

Adam just smiled and nodded, draping his arm around Sauli. Cam just shot Tommy a curious look. Monte shook his head and drank more of his beer.

"Adam, truth or dare?" Tommy asked.

"Um…truth", he answered. "I really don't wanna kiss anyone else."

Tommy's face went sour at that comment.

"Do you love, him, Adam?"

Everyone gasped, and looked at him. Tommy downed his beer, staring at Adam, waiting his response. Monte shot Tommy a warning look. Cam's hand covered her mouth. Isaac was just nodded with Tommy.

"Tommy, why would you put me on the spot like this?" Adam asked, a bit of hurt in his voice.

Sauli was glancing back and forth between Adam and Tommy.

"It's just a question." He said nonchalantly.

"Not to me, Tommy. Love is a sacred emotion to me. You know that."

"It is. That's why I asked."

"I have been with Sauli since January, and my feelings for him get stronger each day. We grow closer, and we trust each other so much. I can tell him anything. He's like my best friend. I have spent so much time with him that I really couldn't picture being without him for five months, that's why I asked him to join me on tour. I don't like being away from him. I have opened my heart to him, and I like the person he is and he likes me for who I am and not what I do, and I appreciate that so very much." Adam explained, holding Sauli's hand tightly in his hand. "To answer your question, yes I do love him, Tommy."

Adam then turned and kissed Sauli on the mouth. Nothing intense, but something deeper on an emotional level; it was gentle. Sauli wiped a tear from his eyes, wrapping his arms around Adam.

"Oh honey, I love you too. It feels so good to hear those words come from your mouth." Sauli squealed, hugging Adam tighter.

Tommy took a large swig of his third or fourth beer and walked away. Everyone stared at him. Isaac shrugged his shoulders and followed after him.

"I'll talk to him." He mumbled.

"He's acting strange, Isaac." Adam stated.

"He'll be fine. I'll figure out what's going on." Isaac reassured him with a pat on the back.

Isaac found Tommy sitting in his top bunk, messing with his phone.

"Hey, man." Isaac said quietly.

"Yeah..." Tommy replied.

"Do you want to explain what happened back there?" Isaac asked, sitting next to Tommy.

"I really don't like that douchebag." Tommy sniped.

"Well, that's obvious." Isaac laughed. "You know dude, you can tell me anything. It will stay between us."

"I know." Tommy breathed, looking at Isaac.

Isaac took a deep breath, and placed his hand over Tommy's. "I wanna ask you something and please be honest."

Tommy felt a lump form in his throat as if preventing him from swallowing. He stared at Isaac's hand on his. He didn't pull away. He just slowly nodded his head.

"Do you have feelings for Adam?" He asked seriously.

Tommy's palms began to sweat; his heart was pounding rapidly. He couldn't make eye contact with Isaac. Slowly Tommy released a deep breath and looked up at Isaac. His brown eyes saying everything his mouth couldn't.

"Glam Nation…there was…a connection." He stammered. "The touches, the kisses made me want more. Every new show I was anxious for what to expect with Adam. Before I knew it, I was hooked. I kept telling myself that this was for the fans, for the show. But soon it became more for me than them." Tommy confessed.

"And seeing him with that smug bastard kills you." Isaac finished.

"Basically, yeah." Tommy said, trying not to get too emotional around Isaac. "I don't know how I am going to get thru this tour, Isaac."

Isaac opened his arms to hug Tommy. His head rested on his chest.

"Dude, this is just between us." Isaac said. "And I hate this sentimental shit, but I'm here for you if you ever need anything. I don't give a damn what it is. I'm here for you. And you won't have to put up with Sauli's shit alone."

"Thanks man. I could really use a friend during this." Tommy smiled.

He could feel his body slowly responding to Isaac's touches, and his lips curved into a smirk. Tommy leaned in and pressed his lips against Isaac's. Immediately, Isaac responded to the kiss, slipping his tongue inside his mouth, tugging on his hair as he pulled him close. Their tongues frantically rubbed together, the kiss becoming more intense and desperate. Tommy could feel his cock hardening against his pants, spreading his legs wider. He rubbed his crotch against Isaac's thighs. Isaac moaned. His fingers carefully undoing each button on Tommy's shirt, moaning as he pressed his leg against Tommy's thigh.

"Fuck, Ratliff." Isaac moaned. "Someone's bound to catch us."

"So fucking what?" Tommy growled back, pulling Isaac on top of him and shutting their curtain.

The bunk was small and cramped, but they were both small so it was an advantage. Isaac grabbed Tommy's blonde fringe, exposing his neck and licked it. Tommy let out a moan; spreading his legs wide. Tommy peeled Isaac's t-shirt from his body and threw it in the corner as he slipped out of his black button up.

"Goddamn boy, you are gorgeous. You know how long I been waiting to get my hands on this fine piece of ass." Isaac smirked, running his hands down Tommy's pale chest.

Pulling on both of his nipples simultaneously, Tommy elicited a loud moan as he arched his back. His hands grasped onto Isaac's shoulders. Isaac's hand quickly fondled with Tommy's pants, sliding them to his ankles, where he then kicked them off. Isaac placed his hand on Tommy's hard cock, and licked his lips. Slipping his fingers under the waistband of Tommy's underwear, he slid them off as well. Tommy moaned as the breeze of air swept against his cock. Leaning down, Isaac flicked his tongue across his nipples as he bent Tommy's leg, spreading them wide.

"Oh god", Tommy breathed.

"Fuck yes." Isaac panted.

His index finger rolled around the head of Tommy's hard cock, and then slid back down to the base. Isaac's finger slipped even lower, running around his tight ass. Tommy gasped.

"Goddamn Ratliff, you are fucking gorgeous." Isaac muttered, his tongue licking a strip from his lips to his nipples.

"Fuck me, Isaac." Tommy demanded breathlessly.

"With pleasure", he responded, tugging Tommy's lips between his teeth.

Isaac's index finger pressed gently against Tommy's tight hole. He gasped as he felt it slip inside past the tight ring of muscles. Reaching up, Tommy grasped Isaac's shoulders firmly, pulling him down so their lips could meet. The kiss was messy but intense. He pushed his finger deeper inside of Tommy, moving it in and out. Tommy bit down on his bottom lip to keep from moaning so loud. Isaac carefully inserted another finger inside of Tommy's ass. He could feel him stretching around his fingers, as he moved them in and out.

"Oh god…" he panted.

"Goddam, you're so fucking tight, Ratliff!" Isaac moaned, nipping at his earlobe; his tongue flicking the cool metal back and forth.

"Oh shit." Tommy breathed as he arched his back, pushing back against Isaac's fingers.

His cock was rock hard against his stomach. Reaching down he grasped it tightly in his fist, slowly sliding it up and down. Isaac's eyes became glued to the sight of Tommy touching himself. It had to be one of the hottest things he had ever seen; in fact, he was sure of it. His body rocked against Isaac, as his fingers pumped in and out of his ass.

"Goddamn it, Isaac! I'm fucking ready!" Tommy snapped. "Fuck me!"

"Damn, someone's an impatient bottom." He chuckled, as he slowly pulled his fingers from Tommy's ass.

"Shut the hell up and fuck me!"

Isaac's eyes glistened as he positioned his hard cock, directly at Tommy's hole. Taking his fingers that were once inside Tommy, he rubbed them on his mouth. Tommy's tongue darted out, licking them; sliding his tongue down the length of Isaac's fingers. Feeling Tommy's tongue licking his fingers, Isaac's eyes rolled into the back of his skull. The head of his hard cock was pressing firmly against Tommy's ass, slightly pushing forward. Tommy clamped his mouth shut, because he was sure he was about to scream. Slowly Isaac pushed the tip of his cock inside Tommy. Tommy let out a loud gasp, feeling himself stretch around Isaac's cock.

"They are bound to hear us," Isaac whispered, running his tongue along Tommy's ear.

"I don't give a fuck." Tommy smirked. "So fuck me Isaac!"

Grabbing Tommy's small waist, Isaac pulled him closer; his legs draping over Isaac's hips. His hard cock was rubbing against his stomach as pleasure rushed through his body. Tommy felt his body responding around Isaac's cock, opening up as it slid inside. Dropping his head, Isaac's mouth covered Tommy's to keep him from screaming out too loud. Their tongues collided in a frantic battle as Isaac gently pulled his cock out and then pushed it back in. The sensation was incredible, as Tommy felt his whole body tremble with ecstasy. His hands were clawing at Isaac's shoulder, fingers digging deep into the skin leaving pink tracks. Letting out a deep growl, Tommy thrust himself completely against Isaac's cock; allowing it to fill him completely. He threw his head back, grinding into Isaac.

"Holy fucking shit!" Isaac gasped.

His cock was buried deep inside Tommy's ass, with his legs draped around his waist. Tommy's nails breaking the skin on his shoulders as he clung to them. Those long blond bangs were splayed across the pillow as he arched his back, exposing his neck region, mouth gaped open panting and breathing heavily. This was definitely the hottest thing Isaac had ever seen. No one looked more gorgeous like this, then Tommy Joe Ratliff.

Leaning down, Isaac liked a strip from Tommy's collar bone to his ear lobe as he thrust his cock inside Tommy. Tommy moaned, tossing his head from side to side. His own hips meeting each of Isaac's thrusts, as he wrapped his fist around his hard cock. Stroking it slowly, Tommy managed to meet Isaac's thrusts, which had become more desperate and harder. Tommy felt like his body was on fire with each violent thrust Isaac gave him. Isaac's hips snapped forward, slamming his cock inside of Tommy. Lolling his head from side to side, Tommy moaned quietly. With his hand on his hard cock, he stroked faster, sliding up and down matching each of Isaac's thrusts.

"Come on, Tommy Joe." Isaac panted in his ear.

Incoherent sounds rattled from Tommy's mouth, rocking his body against Isaac's cock. His body was shaking as his eyes rolled back into his skull.

The tight muscles in his ass were constricting against Isaac's cock, as he pummeled deep inside, relentlessly. Isaac wasn't going to last much longer. He could already feel his muscles tightening as the pleasure rushed straight to his cock. Licking his lips, Isaac smashed his mouth against Tommy's, forcing his tongue inside. Tommy arched into the kiss, jacking his cock. A second later, Isaac's body grew rigid. Tommy sucked on Isaac's tongue, preventing him from crying out as he felt him release inside of him. Isaac exploded deep inside Tommy's ass. The sensation of Isaac's orgasm, ripped through Tommy. His nails gripped Isaac's shoulders tightly, as he covered his hand and lower stomach with hot sticky cum. Taking a deep breath, tommy fell back on the bunk and closed his eyes. Isaac remained kneeling, with his hands on his thighs.

"Holy fuck…" he breathed.

"mmm", Tommy mumbled, bring on of his cum slicked fingers up to his mouth, rubbing it around his lips.

Isaac watched, and then kissed him. His tongue swiping up the droplet of cum on his lower lip; the kiss was slow and soft.

"Where did Tommy and Isaac go?" Monte asked.

"I don't know." Adam answered, probably sleeping. "Why?"

"Nothing man, I just thought I heard certain sounds." Monte shrugged it off.

"Dude, Isaac is probably jacking off or something. Or hell maybe it's Tommy." Adam responded, shaking his head.

Adam held Sauli's hand and dragged him back to his private room.

"Ohh, baby I am going to dirty things to you before we get to the hotel." Adam moaned.

"Man if you ever need anything, I'm just on the bunk below you." Isaac smirked.

"Thanks." Tommy replied as he pulled on his boxers and stuck his earphones in and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Inside

**Chapter 2: Broken Inside**

Finally a hotel room for two nights, not that Tommy didn't mind the bus, but the bunks were not that comfortable and they were so tiny. He could actually get a good night's sleep for once. And he also wouldn't be disturbed by the moans and groans coming from Adam's room. Just peace and quiet, well most of it; after all, he was sharing a room with Isaac. It was either him or Sutan. And Tommy really didn't feel like being Sutan's fashion and make up experiment. At least he could talk to Isaac about stuff that he wasn't ready to share with the rest of the group.

It was still early morning and the show wasn't until 9, so he could still get a few hours of sleep before he had to go to rehearsal. Just as soon as he was all nice and comfortable, his phone buzzed. It was a text message from Adam.

"I need to talk to you. It's urgent. Lobby now."

Groaning, Tommy threw the covers off of his body and got up. He pulled his jeans over his waist and a hoodie on.

"Where are you going?" Isaac asked, looking up from his pillow.

"The Glam God needs me in the lobby." He muttered.

"What for?"

"How the hell should I know? I just got a text that said he needed to talk to me urgently and to meet him in the lobby." He said annoyed.

"Do you think he knows? Are you going to tell him?" Isaac asked.

"I don't know if he knows and I won't lie to him. It would only cause shit later. But why the fuck should he get pissed if we fucked? Is he the only one allowed to get laid on this goddamn tour?" Tommy snapped.

Isaac exhaled deeply and pulled the blanket over his face as he heard the door slam.

When tommy arrived to the lobby, he saw Adam sitting at a table with two coffees.

"Good morning", Adam smiled.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Never much of a morning person were you, Tommy Joe?" He laughed.

"Not really man. Is something wrong?"

Adam's eyes got big as he sucked in a deep breath. Oh god, this has got to be bad.

"We need to talk. I feel there's some tension between us and other things."

"Everything's cool." Tommy said calmly.

"Then why did you go and fuck Isaac?" Adam pointed out. "Don't think I didn't hear you, screaming, begging for him."

Tommy tightened his grip on the hot beverage, half tempted to throw it in Adam's face. But he resisted. He glared at Adam, not saying a word.

"Why do you care who I sleep with? You got a boyfriend." Tommy snapped.

"I don't, but I just don't want any drama on my tour."

"I fucked the drummer, and now there's going to be all kinds of hell to pay? Is that what you are saying Adam? But it's fucking perfect for you to bring your damn boyfriend on tour with us when he's not a member of the goddamn band!" Tommy exclaimed.

"He is not part of the band. He is a part of me!" Adam hissed.

"And yet you don't think your boyfriend is going to cause shit?"

"Sauli is a good guy. He's not dramatic." Adam reassured.

"Then what the fuck was that shit he pulled last night, daring me and Isaac to kiss?"

"Relax; he wanted to have some fun. You're the one that put me on spot, Tommy. Asking me if I loved him in front of everyone", Adam cocked his head.

"It was a game, Lambert", Tommy sneered. "Seems you would be good at playing them."

"What the fuck is your problem, Tommy Joe?" Adam stood up.

"I don't fucking know! You texted me to meet you here; so you can bitch me out for fucking Isaac?"

"I just want to know why you did it." Adam asked voice a bit more calm.

"Because I fucking wanted to", Tommy responded harshly. "Why do you care so much for? I get it. You are Adam Fucking Lambert and no one else is allowed to get laid besides you!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Adam shouted.

A few people in the lobby glanced over at the scene they were making.

"Apparently you do because you wouldn't have texted me to bitch at me for it."

"Look, all I'm trying to say is maybe it's a bad idea." Adam said lowly.

"Right, you are the only one allowed to get laid. I'll keep my dick in my pants from now on. Is there any other rules I should know about, this tour?" Tommy snapped.

"I don't want any shit!"

"Then you shouldn't have brought your boyfriend along; things would have been fine." Tommy smirked, as he grabbed his coffee and left.

He threw the cup in the trash and took the stairs to the fourth floor all because he didn't want to be stuck in an elevator with Adam. Right now he really wanted to punch someone or something. He couldn't believe that Adam had the nerve to jump him about sleeping with Isaac. That just wasn't any of his business. Why would Adam care if Tommy slept with Isaac?

Tommy was so frustrated that he walked in the room, slammed the door loudly and grabbed a bottle of beer from the mini fridge. Isaac sat up in bed. Watching Tommy closely, he knew that he was definitely upset.

"What happened?" He asked quietly.

Tommy turned and glared at Isaac. "That fucker! I was right."

"About what?"

"He's the only one who can get laid!" Tommy spat.

"He knows?" Isaac questioned.

"Hell yes, he knew! That's why he wanted me down there was to yell at me for it."

"Why would he yell?" Isaac was puzzled.

"Oh because, us having sex together would create drama. It has nothing to do with his princess boyfriend. Sauli can do no wrong, in his eyes." Tommy growled, tossing back his beer.

"You do realize that it isn't even noon and you're drinking." Isaac pointed out.

"So fucking what?"

"Nothing", retracted Isaac.

"Whose business is it if we hook up occasionally? Why would he care?"

"Maybe he's jealous." Isaac stated.

"Jealous of what?" Tommy laughed.

"That he's not the one hooking up with you."

"No. You're wrong. He just doesn't want me to hook up with band members or whatever." Tommy sighed, downing the rest of his beer.

"Do you regret it?" Isaac asked, looking at Tommy.

"No." He answered as he kissed Isaac's lips softly.

Back in Adam's room, he paced back and forth as Sauli ate something for breakfast.

"He's so infuriating! The nerve of him", he exclaimed.

"No offense baby, but why do you let him get under your skin?" Sauli asked, taking a bite of a sandwich.

"He shouldn't have fucked a band member. Now, things will just get complicated and cause tension between everyone, and I don't wanna deal with that." Adam explained.

"Why would he do something so dirty?" Sauli asked.

"I don't know! I can't believe he did that to me." Adam groaned.

"What do you mean, to you?" Sauli asked concerned.

"I just mean that we are close friends and I felt like that he betrayed me somehow." Adam confessed sitting on the sofa next to Sauli.

"Oh honey, don't think about it like that. It wasn't your fault. Tommy just was trying to get attention and get under your skin." Sauli said, wrapping his arm around Adam.

"I don't know. I just hope he's back to himself during the show." Adam sighed, laying his head on Sauli's shoulders.

The rest of the day passed without any more unnecessary drama. Tommy met Sutan in his room for his make-up application. Sutan always did an amazing job on Tommy, making him look like a rock star.

"Hey darling", Tommy smiled. "Make me look like fucking gorgeous tonight!"

"Oooohh…does Tommy have someone on his mind?" Sutan laughed as he began setting out all of his accessories.

"Let's just say I want to get Adam's attention." He winked.

"Damn honey, just to tell you I wouldn't mess with his boyfriend."

"Hey, when we are on stage together. It's just an act." Tommy winked.

"Dirty boy." Sutan giggled as he applied a black glittery shadow to eye lids and a smoky grey to the top part.

It didn't take very long, but sure enough Sutan had turned Tommy Joe into a sex kitten. Stepping back, Sutan admired his work. He smirked and nodded in approval.

"Damn you look good!" He squeaked. "Now get your ass in those leather pants. I'm sure Adam won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

Tommy's heart was beating rapidly in his chest full of excitement and anxiousness. This tour was so much more different than Glam Nation. Different set list as well as a whole new wardrobe. Instead of wearing a black button down shirt and jeans; tonight he was wearing skin tight leather pants with boots that buckled up to his shin. The shirt he was wearing resembled a strait jacket with all sorts of buckles and clasps. On the shoulder of the shirt was large metal spikes; he also wore fingerless leather gloves and a leather choker around his neck. The make-up that Sutan had done complimented the outfit with its dark and gothic theme. Eyes covered in black and silver eye shadow, finished with thick kohl liner, and his lips were lined with a deep red and glossed with a black color. They were glossy and appeared more full and pouty. Looking in the mirror, even Tommy couldn't get over how good he looked. He smiled, hugging Sutan as he left his dressing room. It was almost show time, and tonight he was definitely going to put on one hell of a show.

Tommy walked by Isaac's dressing room. He decided to surprise his friend and see what his response to his new look was. Not bothering with knocking, Tommy walked in to see Isaac applying a small amount of eye liner to his eyes. He was wearing black leather pants, shiny boots and no shirt. Most of the time he wore no shirt while performing; it always got too hot. Tommy smirked as he watched Isaac quietly in the mirror.

Isaac turned around and just froze. His tongue ran across his lips in a suggestive manner. Tommy winked at him.

"Fucking hell Tommy!" He gasped, looking him up and down.

"I wanted to try something different." He said casually. "Do you approve?"

"Hell fucking yes!" Isaac squealed, hugging Tommy quietly.

Isaac went in for a kiss, but was denied.

"Not now baby. These lips are made up. Don't really want to make Sutan redo his work. You know how compulsive he is." Tommy smirked.

Isaac laughed and nodded. "But fuck Tommy you look like sex."

"Good that's the point." He winked.

"It's almost show time." Isaac grinned. "I know one thing he won't be able to keep his eyes off you."

"I hope not."

Monte knocked on the door letting them know they got three minutes to show time. Tommy nodded. Monte was wearing a leather jacket and a black shirt with loose leather pants. His hair was done up in a Mohawk and he too adorned eyeliner.

Even from inside the dressing room, Tommy could hear the fans screaming and chanting Adam's name loudly. The crowd was definitely going to be a wild one, which always influenced Adam and made him raunchy and sexual. Tommy nodded at Isaac; his lips twisted into an evil sneer.

"Yeah, tonight we are going to fucking kill it!"

Tommy made his way on to the stage along with Isaac, Monte and Cam. It was dark, but screams filled the air. Being on stage again made Tommy feel so alive; he loved performing in front of thousands of people. He loved performing with Adam, and tonight he was definitely going to give the fans a show. The laser lights beamed out into the audience as a cloud of fog formed at the bottom of the stage. The screams got louder as the intro music began to play. It was heavy and hard; Tommy could feel the beat pulsing through his body as he began whipping his head back and forth.

Adam soon walked down on the stage from the same staircase he used during Glam Nation. The crowd was now in hysterics; because Adam had on a similar outfit to that he wore during the Australian Mardi Gras performance. Spandex pants fit him so tightly it was if they had been painted on to his body. There strapped right around his waist and crotch was another cod piece. This one had longer more prominent studs and glittered against the neon lasers. The top he was wearing was something like a corset, lacing all the way up his back. It adorned lots of black feathers and was made of leather. Adam's hair was straight and long, hanging in front of his face, which was done up in glittery shadows and thick liner. Turning around, Tommy had a complete view of Adam's tight ass in the spandex pants. He groaned, of course no one could hear him. It looked so round, and tight; he could not take his eyes off of it. Damn Adam was truly a sex god.

During the first three songs Adam strutted around the stage, grinding up against the dancers and his vocals were immaculate tonight, right on cue. Finally Tommy started playing the intro notes to "Fever." His heart raced in his chest as he strolled closer to Adam. Adam glanced at Tommy and licked his lips. Oh how Adam had missed the Glam Nation. He could not stop from staring at Tommy. He looked so sinfully delicious. Those glossy lips shining in the light, just begging to be kissed; Adam's eyes fixated on Tommy's lips. He sang the first few lines of "Fever", closely approaching Tommy. Grabbing a fistful of Tommy's hair, Adam pulled him close; their lips only inches apart. Tommy's fingers froze on the bass; his eyes locked on to Adam's. The screams of the crowd seemed distant; his own heartbeat ringing loud in his ears. Tommy couldn't wait any longer. He closed the distance between him and Adam. He pushed his tongue inside his mouth; Adam welcomed the kiss. It was full of heat and passion. How he missed Tommy's lips. Their tongues rubbed against each other briefly, but left both of them wanting more. Tommy pulled away, licking at Adam's bottom lip. He winked and went right back to his spot on the other side of the stage.

The rest of the show went on. Adam smacked Tommy's ass a few times. Tommy pushed against Adam, grinding against him. Suddenly the leather pants Tommy was wearing were becoming extremely tight, as he could feel Adam's prominent bulge rubbing against his ass. Tommy pushed back firmly, teasing him and then walked away. Adam licked his lips and grabbed his crotch. Thank god he was performing "Whole Lotta Love." The song ended too shortly, which was the finale of the show. They all walked off stage, Tommy falling in step beside of Adam.

"It felt so good to be performing again!" Tommy grinned, draping his arm casually around Tommy.

"Hell yes it did!" Adam agreed.

Tommy was running high on adrenaline and excitement from the show. He waited until everyone had passed. He then kissed Adam again. He could feel Adam freeze against his touch. Tommy rolled his tongue around Adam's lips. He gasped and opened up. Tommy slipped his tongue inside, rubbing it against Adam's. Taking his hand Tommy placed it around Adam's neck, pulling him close. It didn't take long for Adam to full respond to the kiss. It became desperate and harsh, full of need. Gripping Tommy's body, Adam pulled him close; he could feel Tommy's hard cock pressing against his too tight leather pants. Adam rubbed their hips together, creating an erotic friction that sent electric shocks straight to Tommy's cock.

Reality suddenly settled in on Adam that as good as it felt, he wasn't kissing his boyfriend. He was kissing his band mate. He jumped back, shoved Tommy away.

"Sorry", he mumbled as he darted to his dressing room.

Tommy stood there eyes wide with shock and disappointment. He made it too his dressing room, slammed the door. Taking a fist he cleared the contents of the vanity table, scattering them in the floor. Gripping the edges of the table, Tommy breathed heavily. Tears were stinging at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Looking up, he saw his reflection in the mirror. His make-up was a little smeared, lipstick gone from the kisses he shared with Adam. Adam the one guy he had truly fell for. Adam the one guy he couldn't have. Drawing his fist back as he lost control of the tears; he smashed it against the mirror. Shards of glass went flying through the air and collecting on the floor. A piece caught the back of Tommy's hand. He noticed bright red dripping onto a small glass piece. Picking it up, Tommy looked at his distorted reflection as he collapsed onto his knees. How did he fall so deeply? Tears and runny mascara stained his once flawless face. The shiny lipstick all faded away, nothing but a small bruise of where it used to be. He could still feel Adam's lips on his. Placing a hand on his chest, Tommy gripped the side where his heart and let the tears fall. Love hurts. Tommy didn't want to continue this heartache of a tour. He couldn't go on watching the man he loves, love someone else; it just hurt too damn bad.

Wiping his face, Tommy quickly switched back into his street clothes. He put on his poker face and went outside to join the others. He was just going to go along and act like everything was okay, when inside his heart was breaking.

"Where have you been mate?" Isaac asked, slapping Tommy on his back.

"I just needed some time to myself." He replied.

"Are you alright, dude?" Isaac asked.

"Not really, no, but I guess I will have to be." Tommy sighed as he and Isaac boarded the bus.

Isaac really didn't know what to say to Tommy, he just put his arm on his shoulder as he followed him to the back of the bus. Just as Tommy was about to crawl into his bunk, he heard loud voices coming from Adam's area. They definitely weren't sex noises. It was more like they were having a disagreement. Tommy stepped a bit closer trying to hear what they were saying. It really wasn't any of his business, but he couldn't help but be nosey. The last thing he wanted was to see Adam hurt by Sauli.

"I know it was for the fans, baby!" Sauli said.

"Then what's the problem?" Adam spat.

"I just don't approve of it."

"Why?"

"Because you have a boyfriend, Adam. You have me. You don't need him!" Sauli said. "I love you."

"I don't need him?" Adam repeated.

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it like that. I was trying to say that you don't need to be kissing him on stage. You have me to kiss anytime you want."

Tommy went livid, face as hard as stone. His surroundings became blurred, all he could focus on was Sauli repeating those same words over and over in his ear "You don't need him…you have me to kiss anytime you want." All he could feel was the rage and anger flowing rapidly through his body. Gritting his teeth, Tommy inhaled and exhaled sharply, frozen to the spot.

"Sauli, what Tommy and I do on stage is just an act. We do it because the fans love it and it creates this whole fantasy world." Adam tried to laugh it off.

"You do it because you want him." Sauli stated.

Tommy's lips curled, because he knew on a deeper level that Sauli was right.

"No! I don't want him. Don't you get it Sauli, I don't love Tommy. I love you." Adam said on the verge of tears.

Tommy grabbed on to wall as the words destroyed his heart, shattering inside him. His lungs felt tight, suddenly incapable of breathing. He gasped for air as found himself on the floor in tears for the second time that night. Isaac rushed over and pulled Tommy to his feet and escorted him to sit on his bottom bunk. He didn't say a word, but just pulled Tommy closer to him. He had no words, because his words could not heal Tommy's broken heart.

When he heard a loud slam, Tommy looked up to see Sauli walking straight for him. He immediately shoved Isaac's hand away. Breathing through his nose, Tommy stood up, glaring menacingly at him. He wasn't going to back down.

"You need to stay away from Adam. Learn your place in the band. You are nothing more than his bass player." Sauli snarled.

"Really? I think I'm a little more than that? Did you see that kiss he gave me?" Tommy smirked.

Isaac watched closely, ready to pull Tommy away from Sauli any moment.

"Oh that was for the fans, honey, don't flatter yourself he doesn't want you." Sauli spat.

"Oh that's right because he has a smug son of a bitch for a boyfriend who likes to control him."

"I don't want him kissing you." Sauli deadpanned.

"Well I'm not particularly fond of him kissing you either." Tommy retorted.

"Who the hell do you think you are, Thomas? Adam doesn't want you or need you. Perhaps you should learn your place in the band. You are nothing more than a lousy pathetic bass player starving for Adam's attention as well as the spotlight. Get over yourself bitch!" Sauli spat directly into Tommy's face.

Tommy don't remember exactly what happened, but he knew that his fist collided with Sauli's, knocking him down on the floor. Sauli jumped up wrapping his arms around Tommy's waist trying to pull him off.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU!" Tommy shouted at the top of his lungs, swinging his fist at Sauli's face.

He hit his jaw once more.

"ADAM!" Isaac cried out desperately for help.

Adam rushed out of his bed room and gasped.

"Get Tommy out now!" Adam roared, pointing to the door.

Monte and Cam rushed in. Cam went to assist Isaac with Tommy, who would not give up on hitting Sauli.

"Fuck you Sauli! You are an asshole why don't you go back to Finland where you fucking came from?" He yelled.

"Tommy!" Isaac yelled, pulling Tommy backward. They landed on the floor.

Isaac held Tommy tightly as Cam kneeled in front of them.

"Get the fuck off Isaac. I'm going to kill that bastard!"

"THOMAS JOE RATLIFF!" Adam bellowed, standing directly above him. "Get your ass off the bus now!"

"That's it you fucker, keep your nasty boyfriend and kick your bassist to the curb. You know what. Fuck you Adam!" Tommy stood up, his eyes piercing right into Adam's. "FUCK YOU! And I really hope you and Sauli are happy together because I'm done. I'm not going to put up with this shit."

"Tommy." Isaac said softly.

"Isaac back off." He said warningly. "I mean it I'm done."

"Tommy please…" Cam said reaching out to grip his arm.

He shoved her away.

"Let the pussy go." Sauli spat.

"I'm out. I quit, Adam. Find yourself a new bassist for this tour. I can't put myself through this anymore."

And with that, Tommy grabbed a small duffel bag and walked off the bus.


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

Chapter 3: Complications

Adam stood there on the bus, running his hand through his hair as tears streaked down his cheeks. How did this happen? He couldn't understand why Tommy, his bassist, his friend would attack Sauli, his boyfriend. Sauli possibly didn't say anything to provoke Tommy; Sauli's too nice. Adam disregarded that thought as he helped his boyfriend back to his room. Monte had a wet rag ready with some ice for his bloody nose.

"I'm sorry baby." Adam choked out.

"I'll let you guys talk." Monte said quietly as he left the room.

"What happened?" Adam asked.

"I just told him what I told you, that I didn't want him kissing you on stage and as a response I ended up with a bloody nose." Sauli cried as Adam pulled him closer.

Taking in a deep breath, Adam hugged Sauli tightly. Why was Tommy acting so difficult? Why was he reacting easily to Sauli? Nothing of this was making any sense at all.

"I'm sorry Adam. I didn't know he would react so violently." Sauli stammered.

"I didn't either baby. Tommy has never acted out like that with anyone, especially anyone I cared about." Adam whispered, stroking his hair.

"What are you going to do?" Sauli asked.

"I have no fucking idea. I'm out a bassist and my boyfriend is hurt. I'm in a fucking mess."

"Maybe you should talk to him." Sauli suggested.

As bad as he hated the idea of Tommy coming back to the band, he couldn't stand the thought of seeing Adam hurt. Adam loved performing and even if it meant having Tommy back, Sauli was willing to tolerate it just to make Adam happy.

"Why?"

"Because he's your friend and a part of the band, you do need him." Sauli stated.

"I don't know what to do baby. I want Tommy back here because he's a damn good bassist, but I don't know if I can deal with his temper, if he's going to go off on you. You didn't deserve it." Adam replied, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I think I over-reacted. Seeing you kiss another guy, even for a show, makes me jealous. I just don't like to share my boys, especially if my boy is Adam fucking Lambert." Sauli replied.

"Aww baby, I love you." Adam kissed him gently.

"I love you baby, now please go find your bassist. I promise I will play nice with him." Sauli replied.

"Okay, baby, you get some rest and when I get back I will make you feel really good with a massage." Adam winked as he shut the door.

The rest of the band was sitting on the couch. Isaac had his phone out.

"What happened?" Monte asked. "I walked in and saw Isaac trying to pull Tommy off of Sauli."

"I don't know." Adam directed his gaze toward Isaac.

Isaac retold the story he witnessed and how Sauli smarted off to Tommy and how Tommy attacked him so quickly.

"I'm sorry, Adam." Isaac said lowly.

"You tried to help, that's all that matters."

"How is Sauli?" Monte asked.

"He's got ice on his nose and he's relaxing right now." Adam replied. "Isaac have you got a hold of Tommy?"

"No. He won't answer his phone. Apparently it's off."

Adam sighed. "I guess I better go look for him."

"I will come with you." Isaac said jumping up, but Adam held up his hand.

"I better do this alone. Tommy and I have some things we got to discuss."

"Where are going to begin looking?" Cam asked.

"I have no fucking idea. I guess I'll start with bars and then just walk the streets."

"Adam let us help." She suggested.

"I appreciate it, I do. But I have got to fix this on my own." He replied grabbing his hat and walking off the bus.

It was dark outside, but the weather was nice. Adam was thankful they were still in a familiar city, or else he would have been lost. Here he was wondering the streets of Los Angeles in the middle of the night. Thoughts were racing in his head, clouding his mind as to why Tommy reacted so violently. Tommy was gone. He left and somehow he felt like that one who had got punched. He felt sick to his stomach as he glanced at strangers, hoping to find Tommy. His heart ached for Tommy. Tommy had to come back; without him the band was nothing. Tears fell from his eyes, lingering on his cheeks as he walked into a local bar. Hell he needed a drink.

The bar was small and crowded. A heavy fog of smoke filled the air as the stench of liquor and sex drifted up Adam's nostrils. He ordered a martini and began examining the dance floor. He dismissed a few girls and boys. As bad as he hated to, Adam went to the back, to the restrooms. He walked in on a girl on her knees blowing some chunky guy and a guy pounding into a small dark-skinned twink. Glad that none of them were Tommy, he left the club. His heart was slowly breaking.

He spotted an empty bench under the street light. Adam sat, running his fingers through his hair. He loved Sauli, and he didn't want to see him hurt at all. Tommy had no right punching him. But why did it hurt worse when Tommy left? Tommy was just a friend, his bassist. Yes, they shared sexual chemistry on stage, but that was just for fan service. It wasn't personal. Was it? Digging through his pocket, he dialed Tommy's number. It rang a few times and then straight to voicemail. Where was he? Adam had so many caring people waiting back on the bus for him, but why did he feel so lonely without Tommy. Desperately he dialed Tommy again. Still no answer. Getting up, Adam walked into a local gas station. The only person in there was a lady buying some cigarettes, she smiled friendly at him.

An idea struck him. There were millions of hotels in L.A. Tommy could have checked into any of those. He was going to call each and every one if he had to. Adam was not about to give up on Tommy, even if it was close to two in the morning. He dialed the first hotel.

"Hello, do you have a Thomas or Tommy Ratliff staying there?" Adam asked.

"I'm sorry sir; no we do not have anyone registered by that name." The man responded in a deep Indian accent.

Within ten minutes he had called four different hotels, and each with the same response as the first. Looking down the street, Adam saw a Waffle House. It made him think of how much Tommy loves breakfast. Picking up his pace, Adam walked into the restaurant, searching desperately. All the customers were eyeing him curiously. Inhaling sharply, Adam walked back out turned the corner. The shops on the street were closed. He saw this dumpy hotel on the end of the street. It didn't look very appealing at all. But Adam was willing to do anything to get Tommy back.

He walked inside. The smell of moldy stale air was stuck in his nose. Behind the counter sat a fat guy wearing a stained up wife beater and hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in days. The guys chunky face was all broke out with large pimples and his dark mustache was holding some crumbs from todays or yesterdays dinner. Adam felt his stomach turn; he was definitely going to hurl.

"Can I help you?" The guy said in a thick Mexican accent.

"Do you have anyone named Thomas or Tommy here?" Adam asked.

"Who wants to know? Is it the police?" The guy asked, eyeing Adam suspiciously.

Wrinkling his eyebrows, Adam shook his head no. "I'm his friend."

"He's up on the second floor room 14." The man replied.

At that moment Adam wanted to hug the nasty man, but he refrained. He took the outside metal stairs two at a time, rushing to get to the room. Standing right outside of room 14, Adam took a breath and knocked. No response. Placing his hand around the knob, he squeezed it tightly. Slowly he turned it and pushed the door open. It made a loud creaking sound. In a split second Tommy was standing there in the door way with a beer in his hand. By the way he looked, Adam was probably correct to assume that this wasn't his first or second beer.

"What?" he spat drunkenly.

"I need to talk to you Tommy." Adam's voice barely above a whisper.

"I have nothing to say." Tommy hissed, attempting to slam the door in Adam's face.

Adam stopped it. His eyes piercing right into Tommy's; he could feel his heart falling to pieces at the sight of him. This wasn't the Tommy knew.

"Please….Tommy." Adam choked out.

"Are you alone?" Tommy asked, looking out the door.

"I promise it's just me. Just please Tommy we need to talk." Adam stammered.

Tommy opened the door and Adam walked hesitantly inside. The room was the ugliest thing he had ever set foot in, but that was neither here or there. He was half scared to sit on the bed, but he had no choice.

"How did you find me?" Tommy asked, taking a swig of the beer.

"I searched. I called almost all the hotels, looked through a dingy nightclub. I walked into a waffle house, because I know how you enjoy eating waffles covered in maple syrup with sausage links and a glass of juice for breakfast. It made me think of you." Adam eyes were now filled with tears.

"Why did you find me?" Tommy asked, trying not to get choked up as well.

"I had to. You are part of this band Tommy Joe. This band would not be the same without you…" Adam explained. "And because I need you. I need you in my life Tommy Joe."

"But Sauli made it clear that you didn't need me Adam. You have him." Tommy started pacing the room as his emotions were whirling inside of him.

"He's wrong. He knows it. He told me to come and find you, because he knows how much you mean to me." Adam said; grabbing Tommy's hand and pulling it back onto the bed. "Please don't leave me."

"I don't want to Adam." Tommy replied, not looking at his face. "I…this…performing with you is something I love, and I love…." He stopped. "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be so successful. I'd still be playing in underground bands."

"I know, Tommy, it will be okay, just come back to us." Adam said, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry. I know Sauli means a lot to you. I know you love him, and I over reacted. I don't want to hurt you." Tommy said.

"I talked to Sauli, Tommy, he understands. I just want you to know that I do love Sauli and I wanted him to come along because I wanted to share this part of my life with him." Adam said.

"I know he is and you deserve someone Adam…." Tommy hesitated.

There was so much he wasn't saying. Emotions were swirling like a tornado inside of Tommy. He didn't know what was up or down left or right. He was all confused. He realized that Adam's feelings for Sauli were genuine and he didn't want to fuck it up by confessing his love for him. That would only complicate matters worse. Getting up Tommy popped open a second beer, pacing back and forth.

"I don't want to leave." He stated.

"Then let's get out of this dump and go back to the bus." Adam said.

"I need answers, first." Tommy demanded.

"Okay."

"Why did it bother you that I fucked Isaac?" Tommy asked boldly.

Adam opened his mouth but no sound came out. There was things he wanted to say, but now was not the time or the place. He locked his eyes directly on to Tommy's.

"Why, Adam?" Tommy said standing directly in front of him.

"I…was…" Adam mumbled.

Sitting down next to Adam, Tommy looked directly into his tear-filled blue eyes. He didn't say anything, completely silent. Slowly Tommy pressed his lips against Adam's. His eyelids drifted shut, as his tongue slipped inside of Adam's mouth. Adam gripped the back of Tommy's neck tightly, making the kiss deeper. Their tongues were rubbing desperately against each other. Tommy moaned into the kiss as his body came alive, responding against Adam's touch. His nails dug deep into Adam's shoulder as he crawled on to his lap. Tommy pressed his growing erection against Adam's lap. Adam moaned into the kiss, shoving his tongue down Tommy's throat. Pulling Adam's lower lip through his bottom teeth, Tommy growled harshly. He cupped the back of Adam's skull in his hands, smashing their faces together in a violent and urgent manner as their tongues fought wickedly inside their mouths. Adam rolled his hips against Tommy's, feeling his own erection. Tommy hissed in pleasure as he tugged on Adam's silky hair.

"Fuck", Adam hissed at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Come on, Adam", Tommy teased, nibbling on his earlobe.

Slipping his hands up Adam's shirt, Tommy pinched and squeezed at his nipples. Slowly he pulled the black t-shirt from his body. Tommy discarded his shirt along with Adam's on to the floor. Tommy sighed in pure pleasure as he felt Adam's hands on him; this is what he wanted, what he longed for. Adam kissed his neck softly and then his lips. Tommy's hands palmed at Adam's erection, carefully undoing his belt. God, he had wanted this for so long, and now he just wanted to take his time and savor every touch and every kiss. Because he knew this wouldn't be his forever. Adam would go back to Sauli soon enough, but for now he wanted his moment. As soon as Tommy undid Adam's belt, he stood up. Tommy's brown eyes were so full of passion and life; Adam immediately felt the tears running down his cheek.

Taking a seat next to Tommy, Adam reached for his hand, but Tommy pulled away.

"I can't Tommy; you should understand that I have a boyfriend." He said lowly.

"I know." He whispered. "It's just complicated.

"Look, Tommy, you mean a lot to me." Adam said quietly. "Sauli was right."

"About?" His eyes grew dark immediately.

"We can't be kissing on stage anymore. It was for the fans, but now that I have Sauli, it doesn't seem like I would be treating him right by kissing you all the time."

Tommy kept a steady face as the words crushed him.

"I'm not sure what's going on with you Tommy Joe, but I hope in time you will tell me. But for now I want to you to try and keep your cool around Sauli. I don't want to see either of my boys hurt. You both mean a lot to me." Adam explained, pulling Tommy in for a reluctant embrace.

"But you love him." Tommy whispered.

"Yes I do." Adam said clearly.

"Then I will try to be nicer for you, Adam, anything for you." Tommy said.

"Good, now let's get back to the bus."

The walk back to the bus was silent, neither Adam nor Tommy said anything. Tommy walked back with his eyes facing the broken sidewalk. Each crack, each split resembled a part of him. His heart was cracked and split, hurting, wanting to be whole again. Inhaling Tommy knew that once he got back on to the bus that he had to apologize to Sauli, even if he wasn't much for apologies. He owed it to Adam to try and make things right. Each step he took seemed like a mountain to get on the bus. Monte nodded at him, Tommy didn't respond.

"Where is he?" Tommy asked.

"He's in my room, Tommy."

Tommy took the long walk to the very back of the bus. It seemed like hours had only passed when it was merely a few seconds before he reached the door. The handle felt heavy against his hand. Taking in a deep breath, Tommy closed his eyes and pushed the door open. Sauli was propped up on the bed watching some reality show. He didn't say anything when he saw Tommy. Quietly, Tommy shut the door and stood against it.

"Sauli", he stated.

"Tommy." He replied.

"Look, I fucked up. I shouldn't have punched you out like that." Tommy said in a low voice. "My temper got the best of me."

"We all have our famous diva moments; I guess yours just wasn't that glamorous." Sauli smirked. "I have a bad mouth."

"I'm going to be honest with you Sauli. I care about Adam, you know this. He has become one of my closest friends and I just freaked out. He has told me he loves you deeply." Tommy explained. "I don't want him to get his heartbroken."

"I wouldn't break his heart, Tommy. I have never felt like this for anyone. I have never experienced a love like this." Sauli responded.

"Where does this leave us?" Tommy asked dryly, not really caring.

He was only doing this for Adam.

"Well let's see, you want my boyfriend. That does not make us friends, but not enemies either, just as long as you keep your distance, Thomas." Sauli nodded.

"Clear", Tommy replied as he opened the door and walked out.

Tommy may have understood what Sauli was asking of him, to stay away from Adam, but he wasn't going to give up. This was only the first day of the tour, and already so much had happened, who knows what happens five months down the road. Tommy knew what he felt for Adam was real, and he wasn't about to let that go.

"We talked." Tommy said directly at Adam.

"Good, now get you some rest we're going to be on the road for two days." Adam replied heading back to his bed.

Adam walked into his room with Sauli. He smiled, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but recall the feel of Tommy's lips on his; the way Tommy's body felt pressed against his. Locking the door, Adam crawled into bed with Sauli. Grabbing his face, Adam pressed their lips together for a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue inside Sauli's mouth. Wrapping his arms around Adam, Sauli pulled him down on him.

"God I love you Adam Lambert." He laughed.

"I love you too Sauli." Adam moaned as he straddled Sauli's lap.

Quickly Adam threw his shirt into the floor and removed Sauli's as well. A soft moan escaped Adam's lips as he kissed his boyfriend's smooth chest. Sauli exhaled as his hands fumbled with the belt. His hand slipped inside Adam's underwear, grasping his cock tightly. Adam gasped, sliding his hands down Sauli's chest, right to his own hard cock. Sauli's hand slowly stroked Adam's cock delicately as he kissed his lips. The kiss was slow and sensual. Briefly, Adam could see Tommy's face in the back of his mind. He froze for a second, but quickly resumed the kiss. Sauli's mouth moved over, sucking and licking on Adam's neck as his hand slid up and down his hard cock.

"Adam, baby, I want you. I want to feel you inside of me." Sauli whispered.

"Get on your hands and knees, baby." Adam said kissing Sauli's lips gently and staring directly into his eyes.

Looking down at his boyfriend, Adam smiled. He was happy, really happy; despite the drama which had occurred earlier today. Adam had reached success and was on his second world tour with a boyfriend. It had always been difficult for him to maintain a steady relationship, but now he had confidence that it would work out between him and Sauli. Sauli was such a generous person and so caring, despite his little jealous outburst Adam believed that he truly cared for him, loved him back. And that's all he wanted was for someone to love him back.

Once Sauli was on his hands and knees, Adam leaned over and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. Sauli sighed in pleasure as he felt Adam's lips kissing down his spine. His hands grabbing Sauli's ass cheeks and pushing them apart, Adam's tongue circled around his hole. He gasped; his body trembling in response. Swirling his tongue around his tight hole, Adam slipped it inside, past the first ring of muscles. Closing his eyes, Sauli let the passion from Adam's touches flow through his body. Carefully Adam inserted a finger inside of Sauli, feeling his tight muscles constricting against him as he pushed it inside. With his mouth still on Sauli's hole, Adam sucked, pushing his tongue inside along with his finger. Sauli moaned, dragging his teeth across his bottom lip as he pushed his hips back against Adam. Gradually Adam slipped another finger inside of Sauli.

"Mmmm…yeah that feels good." Sauli moaned, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands.

Creating a tantalizing rhythm with his fingers, Adam moved them in and out repeatedly as his tongue continuously lapped at his hole. Ecstasy was swimming through Sauli's veins pooling at his cock, making him rock hard. He groaned, thrusting into Adam. Leaning down against Sauli's back Adam pressed his lips to his cheeks.

"You are very pretty, Sauli, baby." Adam whispered.

Sauli could feel his cheeks flush with compliment; a smile crossed his lips. His heart beat rapidly in his chest as Adam's fingers moved in and out of him. Every touch sent shivers through his body and straight to his hard cock. Reaching around Sauli's waist Adam ran his fingers along the shaft gently and back up around the head. He could hear Sauli's sharp intake of breath.

"You ready baby?" Adam whispered in his ear.

Sauli nodded. "Please, Adam."

Removing his fingers from Sauli and spreading him wide, Adam placed the head of his cock at his tight hole. Closing his eyes, Sauli relaxed himself against Adam. He slowly felt his body stretching around Adam's cock as he carefully pushed it against his tight muscles. Adam held on tightly to Sauli's waist, pulling him closer as he inched his way inside him. Gripping the sheets tighter, Sauli braced himself as he felt Adam penetrate him, filling him with his hard cock. Moaning, Sauli pushed back against Adam, indicating for him to move. Slowly Adam pulled his cock half out of Sauli's ass, and slid it back in just a bit more forceful. Pleasure filled Adam's body with each thrust inside of Sauli, he became more intense. His fingers scraping gently down his spine as he sucked on the nape of Sauli's neck.

"Oh Adam", Sauli hissed, tossing his head back.

Just for a split second, Adam imagined that it was another slender writhing against his cock. He gasped as a sharp pulse of electricity shot through his body. Biting down on his lower lip, Adam suppressed the urge to let that forbidden name to slip. He grasped Sauli's hips tighter and pulled him back against him, shoving his cock deep inside his ass. Adam released a deep breath, grazing his teeth over his sensitive skin. Moving harder and faster, Adam fucks into Sauli's ass. Reaching in between his boyfriend's legs, Adam grabs Sauli's hard cock, squeezing it slightly. He begins to stroke it, sliding his hands up and down the shaft in synch with each of his thrusts.

"I love you baby." Adam pants into Sauli's ear with his cock buried inside of him.

"Oh damn, baby, I love you too. I love the way you feel inside me." Sauli, pushed against Adam's thrust.

Tossing his head back, Adam growled as he thrust passionately into Sauli; his hand continuously jacked his cock, fisting it with the determination to pleasure Sauli completely. Sauli's body was erupting with paroxysms caused by the slightest movement from Adam. The satin sheets were tangled between his fingers, gripping it tightly as he rocked his body back into Adam's. His cock slamming forcefully inside of him as he felt his orgasm building in his stomach; growling Adam tossed his head back. Fingers were gripping Sauli's narrow hips tightly, leaving imprints as he pulled him back. Grasping Sauli's erection, Adam stroked it passionately; his fist sliding up and down vigorously.

"Oh shit…yeah", Sauli breathes heavily as sweat drips down his forehead.

Adam's freckles are glistening with a thin layer of sweat as he pumps himself inside of Sauli, wanting, and needing release desperately. His black ebony hair sticky, clung to his face as he moaned, thrusting inside. Passion and intense emotion rushed through Adam like a flood. His body trembling as his thrusts became erratic, Adam was losing control. Clenching his eyes shut Adam held tightly on to Sauli as he lost himself in the intensity of the moment. Releasing a deep guttural growl, Adam exploded deep in Sauli's ass. The sensation of Adam's hot cum filling him, pushed Sauli over the edge. Swallowed up by Adam's hand squeezing his cock, Sauli lost it. He spilled himself all over Adam's hand; some of his cum dripped from the head of his cock and onto the sheets.

"Fuck", he growled as he released all over Adam's hand.

"Oh God yes, Sauli", Adam whimpered.

Slowly Adam pulled his cock from Sauli's ass, Sauli then collapsing on to the bed. Adam wrapped his arm around him, kissing his cheek softly.

"I love you, Adam." Sauli smiled.

Looking into his eyes Adam believed that Sauli loved him.

"Do you love me, Adam? I mean seriously love me?" Sauli asked, propping himself up on one elbow and staring at him.

Adam blinked. He really did care for Sauli, a lot. Looking into Sauli's eyes, Adam recognized a pair of deep chocolate eyes, which no longer belonged to Sauli. He gasped.

"Yes, I love you." Adam said, trying to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"Good, baby!" Sauli pulled him close kissing him deeply.

As they cuddled, Adam stared blankly at the ceiling. He couldn't hold back the thoughts of Tommy. If he concentrated long enough, he could remember exactly how the felt against his own mouth. Goosebumps erupted on his arms, the hair on the back of his neck stood up as he recalled the distinctive touches Tommy gave him. His fingers ghosting over his skin; he could almost feel them. Glancing at his sleeping boyfriend, Adam took in a deep breath. This was more complicated than he had ever bargained for.


	4. Chapter 4: Breaking the Rules

**Sleepwalker**

**Chapter 4: Breaking the Rules**

Tommy was sitting in his dressing room before they took the stage for their second performance. The whole bus ride there he pretty much ignored everybody. He already felt like he caused enough drama for one day, so he stayed in his bunk with his iPod plugged in his ears, very thankful when they arrived here. Being in the dressing room alone, Tommy felt like he could actually think. Think about what he has done and how he's going to continue on this tour. The first few days have been a bit chaotic; he didn't know what the rest of the tour had in store for him.

Staring at his reflection in the mirror, Tommy applied a layer of sheer pink lip gloss. There was a new rule: that he and Adam were no longer allowed to kiss. He wasn't going to give up this easy. Closing his eyes, Tommy inhaled as he remembered feeling Adam's lips on his, from the previous night. In that moment, Tommy was completely aware of Adam's bodily reactions to him. He wanted him. And just because of Sauli's rule, Tommy wasn't about to give up, and besides Tommy usually disregarded the rules anyway.

Adam and Sauli were in the dressing as Adam began getting his outfit ready for the first number.

"I love you baby." Sauli said, eyeing him closely.

"I love you." Adam replied, not looking back at Sauli.

His mind was somewhere else, thinking about someone else. He couldn't help it. He could just easily recall how Tommy's hands felt against his skin with his lips on his mouth; bringing his body to life.

"What you thinking about, love?" Sauli asked, draping his arm around Adam.

"Just…uh...going over some things in my head. I just want this show to be killer. It's Vegas baby, I want the fans to really feel our energy." Adam responded, thinking about how fired up the fans get when he kisses Tommy.

Besides it would give him another chance to kiss those delicious lips.

"You are going to do fine, baby."

Turning around, Adam leaned against the door, staring at Sauli. His face was holding so much emotion that he could find it hard to explain.

"I want to talk to you Sauli."

"What's up baby?"

"You know I love you, and I'm sorry that things have been complicated between us." Adam said, hugging him tightly.

"It's not you baby. It's Tommy." Sauli smiled.

Adam frowned. "It's not all Tommy's fault you know!"

"Why are you taking up for him? He fucking hit me."

"He shouldn't have done that, but you said some pretty shitty things, Sauli." Adam pointed out.

"That's because he's in love with my boyfriend! I am competing with him; don't you see that, Adam?" Sauli snapped, pacing back and forth.

"There is no competition." Adam hesitated, placing a hand on Sauli's shoulder. "I am with you."

Sauli turned around, facing Adam. "Do you love him?"

"What?" Adam gasped.

"I didn't stutter. Do you love Tommy?"

"He's my best friend. I care for him, but I'm not in love with him." Adam answered, trying to make it sound completely true.

"So you are not going to kiss him on stage tonight?" Sauli asked.

"I said I didn't love him." He said harshly, returning back to his wardrobe.

"I love you Adam. You are such an amazing person and I'm glad we are together, but sometimes I feel like you pay more attention to Tommy. I just want us to have a strong relationship." Sauli explained, walking up and hugging Adam.

"Look baby, Tommy is my friend and you are my boyfriend." Adam emphasized the last word. "I love you and you are so wonderful to me Sauli. Things will get better, you'll see baby." Adam said kissing Sauli's lips gently.

Back in Tommy's dressing room, Isaac walked in and closed the door.

"How are you?" He said quietly.

"I am fucking great, Isaac." Tommy smiled coyly.

"What are you up to?" Isaac asked suspiciously.

"I am not going to let Sauli win."

"Tommy, I care about you. Don't you think it's time to let Adam be with who he wants to be with?"

"He doesn't need to be with some dickhead who is trying to control his every move. Adam needs someone who loves him, someone who loves him for who he truly is, not what he does." Tommy explained.

"This isn't going to end well. Just be careful Tommy." Isaac said, leaning in and kissing his lips.

It was less than five minutes before show time. The crew was gathered around the stage. Adam gave final pointers for the show, and how he wanted things to go. Tommy kept glancing back to Adam. His hair was straight, hanging in his face with his eyes done up in glittery shadows, highlighting his bright blue eyes. Fuck the rules, Tommy thought. Tonight he was going to put on one hell of a show; a show that would blow Sauli's fucking mind.

During the opening song, Tommy made sure to stay close to Adam. He noticed that Adam seemed a bit hesitant because he kept walking away from Tommy. It wasn't until the third song, that the two interacted. Tommy's eyes locked right onto Adam's, staring him down; silently begging for his touch. The hard beat of Isaac's drums thumped through Tommy's body; energy pulsing through his body. Adam's eyes lowered, his tongue darting out and licking his lips. Tommy felt the simple but sensual gesture go straight to his crotch. He took two steps forward, completely invading Adam's personal space now as he sung the lyrics to the song. Two inches from Adam's face, Tommy's tongue swept across the microphone catching Adam's lower lip briefly. Smirking Tommy went back to playing the bass and head banging.

Throughout the entire show, Tommy kept teasing Adam. Whether he would rub up against him or kiss his cheek softly, Tommy would not give in. The end of the show had approached; Adam had informed the band that he would be doing "Whole Lotta Love". Adam strutted back and forth across the stage, gyrating his hips, in his tight leather pants. Tommy's eyes watched him move back and forth. Adam's hand slid down grabbing his crotch and licking his lips. Tommy could feel his own body responding to Adam's movements. He was just thankful that it was the last song. While Adam was singing and moving his hips, Tommy appeared at his side. They locked eyes, both men could feel the heat and lust generating off the other. Tommy's mouth gaping open as he knelt down in front of Adam to play his bass solo. With instinct, Adam grabbed a fistful of Tommy's blonde strands and shoved his face right into his crotch. Tommy moaned as he mouthed at Adam's bulge. Quickly Adam yanked Tommy back to his feet. Their faces only inches apart. Lyrics forgotten as Adam became hypnotized by his intense gaze. Tommy stopped playing the bass, but his hands remained in place.

"Do it." Tommy hissed, only Adam could hear. "I know you want to break the rules."

Closing his eyes, Adam cupped Tommy's neck, squeezing lightly as he pressed their mouths together. The kiss set Tommy's body on fire, every part of him yearning desperately for more. Adam's tongue slipped inside, rubbing Tommy's frantically. Stepping closer, Adam pressed his erection against Tommy's bass; shoving his tongue inside his mouth. Squeezing his neck tightly, Adam bit down on Tommy's lips as he pulled away. The crowd was roaring, going wild with excitement. Tommy smiled and went back to his usual post and finished the song.

Before they got off stage, Adam grabbed Tommy's wrist and pulled him back as the others went ahead of them. Looking into his eyes, there was no mistaking the heat that was burning through him. Tommy almost went weak in the knees as his cock pressed tightly against his tight jeans.

"Can we go to your dressing room and…talk?" Adam mumbled. "I know Sauli is back in mine."

Tommy really didn't want to talk about Sauli, but he sure as hell wasn't going to give up any time to spend alone with Adam.

"Sure." Tommy nodded.

Adam followed Tommy quickly to his dressing room, glancing over his shoulder numerous times, making sure Sauli wasn't behind them. When they reached the room, Tommy pulled Adam inside shutting and locking the door. There were so many things Adam wanted to say, but now was not the time.

"Come here, Tommy Joe", Adam said huskily as he leaned against the door.

Tommy wasted no time. He was right in front of Adam, trying to contain himself from jumping Adam right then. He didn't have to wait much longer. Grabbing Tommy's shoulder forcefully Adam pulled him against his body, crashing their lips together. The kiss was sloppy but driven with so much passion. Their tongues colliding together as Tommy lifted his legs, pressing their erections together. Both men growled at the electric sensation. Adam's hands quickly unbuttoned Tommy's shirt and threw it in the floor. His black painted nails scraping down his bare chest, pinching and pulling at his nipples as Tommy gasped. Adam's shirt was soon on the floor too. Tommy's hands couldn't seem to get enough of Adam's body, rubbing all over him as if literally trying to get under his skin. Taking his big hands, Adam grabbed Tommy's tiny ass cheeks and lifted him, so that his legs draped around his waist. Tommy's nails clung onto Adam's shoulders, pressing his crotch right against Adam's.

Adam wasted no time in undoing Tommy's pants and shoving his hand inside. Tommy threw his head back and hissed as he felt Adam's leather clad hand grasp his hard cock. Licking the side of Adam's neck, Tommy's teeth grazed the sensitive skin, biting and nibbling. Grasping Adam's hips tightly, Tommy winked at him as he slid down to the floor, right on to his knees. Adam gasped, staring down at him. His cock aching hard, pressed tightly against his leather pants. He felt like his pants were about to burst open from the pressure. Curling his fingers tightly in Tommy's hair, Adam growled as he pushed Tommy's face right into his crotch. Tommy moaned quickly undoing Adam's pants and pushing them down to his ankles. The smell of arousal wafted up his nose. The heat, the passion consumed him all at once.

Licking his lips, Tommy's tongue swiped across the head of Adam's swollen cock. Adam sighed breathily, letting his head hit the door. Tommy's hands grazed up and down Adam's thighs, before smacking them apart, so he could have more room. Glancing up, Tommy twisted his lips into a devious smirk as he stood up and pressed his body flush against Adam. His own raging erection was pushing tightly against the zipper of his pants; as he crashed their lips together. The kiss was hot and intense. Their tongues battled violently as Tommy pressed his cock right against Adam's, rubbing it. Adam's body filled with such intense desire. Grabbing Tommy's shoulders, he shoved him back onto his knees. Wasting no time, Tommy wrapped his fist around the base of Adam's throbbing cock. His tongue licking around the head in slow tantalizing movements were driving Adam crazy. Opening his mouth, Tommy took the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking lightly as his fingers ran up and down the length; sending shivers through out Adam's body. Sliding more of Adam's cock into his mouth, Tommy sucks gently. His hand drifting back cups Adam's balls and rolls them around in his hand. With one quick movement, Tommy inhaled every inch of Adam's cock. Adam gasped, hitting his head on the door as he felt himself being enveloped by Tommy's hot mouth. His tongue sliding up and down the length of Adam's pulsing cock as his hand continued massaging his balls, rolling them back and forth.

Adam tightened his hold on Tommy's hair, curling his fingers around his strands and yanking on it. With his cheeks hallowed out, eyes closed; Tommy's mouth slid up and down sucking with such determination. Slowly Tommy rubbed his index finger around Adam's tight hole.

"Fuck Tommy, yes!" Adam hissed, feeling pleasure shoot through his body.

His mouth moving down Adam's cock as if trying to swallow it, Tommy gently pushed his finger inside. The feeling of the tightness made Tommy shudder. His whole body was aching for more. It was like he couldn't get enough of Adam. Moaning, the sound reverberated against Adam's cock. Adam thrust his hips into Tommy's lips, pushing it down his throat. Adam gasped each time he felt the head of his cock, hit that back of Tommy's throat. In one swift movement, Tommy shoved his finger knuckle deep into Adam's ass. His whole body jumped as he locked his knees, so he wouldn't collapse. Sucking vigorously on Adam's cock, Tommy pressed another finger at his hole, and shoved it in. He began moving his fingers in and out, bobbing his head on his cock.

"Fuck Tommy." Adam panted, rocking his hips into Tommy's face. "Ohhh."

Taking his free hand, Tommy pushed against his own hard cock trying to relieve the pressure. His fingers were going in and out of Adam's tight ass in rhythm with his mouth. Tommy licked and swiped his tongue across the slit of Adam's cock repeatedly. Adam was tossing his head from side to side as he grabbed Tommy's skull and just thrust his cock deep into his mouth harder and faster.

"Tommy." Adam moaned.

Hearing him say his name so sexual was almost enough to make him cum his pants. It was the hottest thing Tommy had ever heard. By the way Adam's body squirmed and shook with pleasure, Tommy knew he was about to get off. He didn't want it to end just yet, so he slid his mouth off his cock. Adam's eyes went wide at the sudden loss of his hot lips. Tommy smirked as he stood on his feet. Growling deeply, Tommy pulled Adam in for a violent kiss. Wrapping his tongue around his, Tommy rubbed his own hard cock against Adam's.

"Fuck me." Tommy demanded, locking eyes with Adam.

"Tommy…" he panted

Just so Adam wouldn't change his mind, tommy quickly chucked off his pants and threw them in the pile of clothes. He wrapped his fist around his throbbing erection, looking at Adam. Adam's eyes were fixated on Tommy's cock. Just looking at his hardness made his mouth water with desire. Adam pushed Tommy against the dressing room table, running his finger down his spine. He watched as Tommy's body responded with a shudder.

"I want you so fucking badly, Tommy Joe. I can't fucking take it anymore!" Adam growled.

"Then do it. Fuck me, Adam." Tommy hissed, bending down and grabbing the sides of the table tightly.

"You are so goddamn gorgeous like that, bent over and spreading your ass for me. Fuck." Adam muttered in Tommy's ear, flicking the cool metal jewelry with his tongue.

Taking a deep breath, Adam hovered behind Tommy admiring the view. He kicked Tommy's legs further apart with his foot. Adam grabbed Tommy's ass cheeks tightly and pulled them apart. Sighing Tommy laid his head on the table, pleasure washing over his entire body. Kneeling down, Adam blew a small puff of hot breath against Tommy's sensitive ass.

"Fuck Adam", his body quivered.

His tongue licked a long stripe down his ass crack, and then brushed it across his tight hole. Tommy bit down on his lower lip to keep from screaming. Slowly Adam rolled his tongue around Tommy's hole; his nails digging into his ass cheeks roughly, leaving pink marks. Breathing heavily, Tommy tightened his grip on the table as he pushed his ass back towards Adam's face. Adam's tongue swirled against Tommy's ass, sliding inside. Biting down on his bottom lip; Tommy dropped his head laying it against the cool table. His tongue circling and licking the inside of Tommy's tight hole, Adam sucked gingerly. Heat erupted throughout his whole body as Adam's tongue moved faster, probing in and out. Hot and fast, it was making Tommy's head drunk with ecstasy. His eyes begin rolling into the back of his skull as his heart raced.

"Do it Adam. Fuck me. I'm so goddamn close." Tommy panted; his hand itching to grab his throbbing cock and stroke it.

Slowly Adam's tongue slid out from Tommy. Grabbing the back of his head, Adam pulled Tommy in for a violent kiss. Their mouths smashed together, tongues colliding back and forth desperately.

"I'm going to fuck you so good, Tommy!" Adam growled, biting down on his earlobe.

Spreading his legs, Adam positioned himself right behind Tommy. Tommy could feel his hard cock pressing at his slick ass. The heat enveloped him as he pushed back, feeling the first sting of pleasure rip through him. Adam pushed against the tight muscles, slowly and carefully. Tommy hissed, dropping his head; gripping the table. The head of his cock pressed against his hole, pushing inside. Inhaling sharply, Tommy held his breath as he felt Adam's cock slide torturously slow inside him. Small puffs of Adam's hot breath ghosted against Tommy's neck. Chills swept through his body, groaning. With desire boiling through his veins, Tommy pushed his ass back into Adam. Once Adam was engulfed by the tightness of Tommy's hole, he kissed the side of his neck. His teeth scraping down his sensitive skin, Tommy hissed. Digging his black-painted nails into Tommy's pale skin, Adam growled as he pulled out. Adam nibbled on Tommy's earlobe, rolling his tongue against his piercings as he pushed back in with force. The sudden intrusion caused Tommy to drop his head, growling in pleasure.

"Adam", He breathed heavily.

His hips rocking back against Adam, silently begging for more. As if reading Tommy's mind, Adam picked up his pace and started thrusting into Tommy's ass. With each movement, Adam became more intense, eliciting deep guttural sounds from Tommy. All the pent up sexual tension, Adam had kept inside him was suddenly being released. His hips snapped forward, slamming roughly into Tommy's fragile body repeatedly. Wrapping his fingers around Tommy's blonde fringe, Adam yanked on it; bringing their faces close. Their tongues collided, intertwining frantically. The look in Adam's eyes was on the side of dangerous, which only made Tommy want him even more. He pushed his ass back on Adam's cock as it filled him up. His hands itched to touch his own throbbing cock.

"Fuck me, Lambert. Do it." Tommy hissed, challenging him with an evil glare.

His teeth grazing against Tommy's neck, Adam twisted his lips into a devious smirk. Ever so slowly, Adam pulled his cock from Tommy's ass and then violently shoved it back inside. He felt his skin stretching more with each thrust. Grasping Tommy's ass cheeks, Adam pulled them apart; his cock sliding deep inside. Tommy's eyes rolled into the back of his head; his body trembling as beads of sweat formed on his forehead and proceeded to roll down his cheeks. Harshly Adam's cock abused Tommy's tight ass, repeatedly pumping into him. The sex soon became wild and animalistic. Adam was leaving scratches on Tommy's body as he clung tightly to him. His lips sucking and licking hungrily on his neck left small hickeys as a reminder. Adam's whole body was on fire as he fucked relentless into Tommy. Their bodies were smacking together with slick friction.

Reaching down, Adam grabbed Tommy's pulsing cock. He growled as heat consumed him; clouding his brain with sex. Adam could feel his orgasm boiling inside of him. Licking his lips, he yanked on Tommy's hair aggressively and just slammed his cock deep in his ass with such force and determination over and over again. The heat between them radiating into the air, as Tommy cried out, grinding desperately against him as Adam's cock hit that sweet spot inside of him.

"Adaaam!" Tommy cried, tossing his head back.

Quickly, Adam began fisting Tommy's cock. The rhythm was lost as his thrusts became erratic and intense.

"Cum for me, baby." Tommy mumbled.

Every muscle inside of Adam's body went rigid. His heart was beating rapidly as he held his breath. Closing his eyes, Adam pulled Tommy completely against him with his cock buried inside him. Adam erupted inside of Tommy, filling his ass with his hot cum. His body shuddered with the intensity of the orgasm, releasing his self. The sensation of Adam's hot cum filling his ass, was enough to cause Tommy's orgasm to tear through his body. Adam stroked him harder and faster, hand sliding up and down his throbbing cock. His knees went weak as his body tightened.

"Come on Tommy Joe, cum for me", Adam whispered, running his tongue across his ear.

It was only seconds before Tommy was shooting his own cum into Adam's hand, and splattering onto the concrete floor. His body trembled and shook as Adam stroked him until he was completely empty. Tommy felt his body go numb as he collapsed against the table. Easily Adam removed his flaccid cock from Tommy. Glancing at Adam, Tommy smirked as he grabbed Adam's hand. There was still some of his cum dripping from his fingers. Putting Adam's middle finger up to his mouth, he carefully rolled his tongue around it. Adam gasped as his eyes fixated on Tommy's mouth. His tongue licking up his own cum, as he slipped his finger into his mouth. Tommy sucked gingerly, moving it in and out.

"Careful Tommy Joe." Adam breathed.

Tommy let Adam's finger fall from his mouth. Their eyes locked onto each other. Wrapping his hand around Adam's neck, Tommy pulled him in for a heated kiss. Their tongues danced erotically, as Adam pulled him closer. It was like Tommy melted against Adam; almost as if they fit together. The loud knock on the door brought the two out of the reverie and back to reality. Glancing at Tommy, Adam's eyes went wide. Tommy could see the fear.

"Who is it?" Tommy asked with a shaky voice.

"Monte, have you seen Adam? Sauli is driving me nuts looking for him."

Adam quickly through on his clothes as did Tommy.

"Monte, dude I'm in here. I was talking to Tommy." Adam responded through the door.

As soon as they both were dressed, Adam opened the door. Monte gave them both a curious look, but quickly dismissed it.

"What's going on?" Adam asked.

"Your boyfriend", Monte enunciated, "is driving me up a wall looking for you."

"Yeah, Adam was just talking to me. I was just dealing with some shit." Tommy rambled.

"Well Tommy, you are part of this band and a close friend. If you ever need to talk you can come to me as well." Monte offered.

"Thanks dude." Tommy forced a smile.

"Where is he?" Adam asked.

"On the bus. He's pretty pissed." Monte said.

"I'll be right there."

After Monte left, Adam shut the door.

"Fuck, he knows." Tommy gasped.

Adam nodded. "Don't worry he won't tell Sauli. I'm sorry Tommy. This, I love Sauli. I have to go to him."

Tommy just dropped his head, grabbed his bag and went to the bus. Just as soon as Adam stepped onto the bus, Sauli was right there in his face. Tommy grimaced, rolling his eyes.

"Before you two divas start a cat fight, can this dude get to his bunk?" Tommy grumbled, pushing past Adam and Sauli.

"What's going on, Adam?" Sauli asked.

"Look, Tommy just wanted someone to talk to. He is my friend." Adam said.

"What about the show?" Sauli asked.

Tommy didn't want Adam to get hurt anymore. He knew Adam truly cared about Sauli. He walked back into the room.

"Sauli, I have no feelings for Adam. The show we do that because the fans enjoy it. It's nothing more than rock and roll all sexed up." Tommy explained, as he cast Adam a secret glance. "And I was dealing with some girl trouble, and Adam is a great guy. He's been nothing but good to me. I just had to talk to him about it."

With those last words, Tommy took off for his bunk. Adam felt his heart being ripped in two. He looked at Sauli and smiled.

"I'm sorry, I hurt you honey." Adam said.

"I'm sorry I'm so hard on you. It's just that I have dealt with a lot of dramatic guys before you. You are just so special to me, Adam. I have never met anyone like you and if I'm honest, I'm scared I'll lose you. I don't wanna lose you. You mean so much to me, Adam. I don't want to seem like a controlling bitch, but I'm just so scared that I'm not good enough for you." Sauli explained, as he fought the tears in his eyes.

Adam pulled him into a tight embrace. "You are enough. Sauli, baby, I love you. Don't ever feel like you are not good enough. You are just right for me. And you don't ever have to worry about losing me. I'm not going anywhere; I'm right here."

Taking his hand, Adam lead Sauli back to their room. But Tommy wouldn't stay out of the back of his mind.

Tommy was sitting in his bunk, listening to his iPod as Monte walked up.

"We need to talk Tommy."

Groaning, Tommy hoped out of his bunk and joined Monte on the couch with a beer. He popped it open and started downing it. The silence was killing him.

"What's going on?" Monte asked.

"You ask me. You are the one who wanted to talk." Tommy pointed out.

"Don't play me, Thomas. You know exactly what I'm talking about." Monte said harshly.

"I love him…or I think I do."

"I know, but you can't go around fucking with his emotions like that. It's not fair to him, Tommy."

"I don't want to hurt him, but it kills me because Sauli hurts him worse. He tries to control every move." Tommy snapped.

"To be honest, I don't like Sauli anymore than you do, but Adam is my friend and he deserves to be happy." Monte said. "Now, what really happened in your dressing room?"

Tommy nearly choked on his beer, as he glared at Monte. He felt his heart jump clear to his throat.

"Oh my fucking god! You guys had sex, didn't you?" Monte said just a bit too loudly.

Tommy's eyes went wide. Monte slowly turned his head to see Sauli standing in the room.

No one said a word. Silence filled the bus. It wasn't too long before Adam walked out of his room wearing nothing but sleep pants.

He tugged on Sauli's arm, "you coming back to bed baby?"

Sauli glared at Adam. Tommy still resembled a deer frozen in headlights. Monte remained on the couch quietly.

"What's going on?" Adam asked, suddenly taking note of the mood change.

"Did you fuck him?" Sauli asked.

Adam stared between Tommy and Monte, who wouldn't say a word.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"I didn't fucking stutter. DID YOU FUCK TOMMY?" Sauli yelled, as tears filled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion and Heartache

**Chapter 5: Confusion & Heartache**

Silence. That was the only thing that could be heard on a bus full of people. Tension surrounding every one of them as their hearts beat rapidly in their chest. Waiting, they were for something, for a response, an action that could change everything. No one wanted to open their mouth, wanting to be the first to say anything. There was one thing they all had in common; they all wanted to know the truth. Secrets kept between band members, were now about to come out; secrets that would tear best friends apart, and break lovers hearts. Each one was scared of the outcome, because in the end they all were affected.

Monte Pittman sat on the couch with Tommy Joe Ratliff, sharing looks of worry between one another. Neither one spoke a word. Sauli Koskinen was in the middle of all this. Standing there, not saying a word to anyone as tears filled his eyes and his heart silently breaking. Everything he had, everything he known was spiraling down the drain. He had been betrayed by the only person he trusted, the only one he loved; his boyfriend. Sauli's boyfriend, Adam Lambert, stood just outside his bedroom door. His own heart thumping in his throat, sweat trickling down his forehead as his body trembled anxiously. Millions of thoughts raced through his head. The choices he made had a bigger outcome than he had ever imagined. He never meant to hurt anyone, but he did. He knew he had to explain things and more than one heart was going to break tonight.

Glancing at his boyfriend with a tear stained face, Sauli silently pleaded for the truth. Adam felt a large lump forming in his throat, preventing him from saying a word. His tear filled eyes locked onto Sauli's; trying to say everything he couldn't with his mouth.

"Is it true?" Sauli choked out.

Sitting on the couch, Tommy Joe ran his fingers through his hair nervously. Guilt swimming through his body, as he knew this was his fault. If he didn't love Adam, then none of this would have happened. Adam wouldn't be about to break Sauli's heart, and in return breaking his heart. The thought of breaking Adam's heart, destroyed Tommy's in the process. He couldn't handle it. Shaking his head, he got up off the couch and headed toward the bunks.

"Sit your ass down Tommy Joe. You are not excluded." Adam snapped.

Just then, Isaac Carpenter walked into the main room, completely unaware of what's going on. He could feel the tension radiating between Monte, Adam, Tommy and Sauli and suddenly like a vacuum he felt sucked in.

"Glad you could join us Isaac. I'm sure you have your own knowledge of what's going on here." Sauli stated.

Sauli was not about to give into the heart ache that was slowly consuming him from the inside out. Anger was taking over. There were too many secrets and he wanted to know the truth. It couldn't be any worse than his boyfriend betraying their love; after all he thought what they had was special. Holding his head high and wiping the tears from his eyes, Sauli walked over to Adam; eventhough, Adam was still taller than him. He looked directly into his baby blue eyes.

"Did you sleep with Tommy, after the show?" Sauli asked.

Adam's eyes filled with tears, he dropped his head.

"I love you, Sauli Koskinen, and I always will." Adam said softly, wrapping his arms around Sauli's slender body.

Only Sauli pushed him off. Eyes glaring menacingly.

"You fucked him!" He raised his voice, pointing directly at Tommy Joe Ratliff.

Tommy glanced at Monte. Monte closed his eyes and shook his head. It was too much to watch Adam and Sauli fall apart before his eyes. He stood up and walked in between them. Adam just cast him a worried look.

"I'm sorry Sauli. I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Tommy said.

"Yeah, what are you sorry for? For fucking my boyfriend or for falling in love with him?"

Adam's eyes grew wide and locked on to Tommy's, penetrating deep into his soul as if attempting to read him. Tommy threw his arms up in the air and walked away.

"Don't walk away from me Tommy Joe! You never walk away from me!" Adam growled, pulling him by the arm.

"That's it. You only care about him. Maybe I should leave!" Sauli cried.

"Sauli, get your ass back here. You cannot walk out on us, not now!" Adam shouted at him. "I'm not giving up on us this easy."

Sauli stopped and walked back to Adam. He was scared.

"I told you, Tommy it was a bad idea." Isaac mumbled.

Tommy flared up with anger, staring at him. "Goddamnit, Isaac, really?"

"What?" Sauli asked, snapping his head toward Tommy. "You planned to seduce my fucking boyfriend?"

As all this information was coming at Adam, and he didn't know what to do with it as he felt his temper rising. Adam was usually calm and collected kind of guy, and when he got mad he usually talked it out. But this, all of it was too overwhelming.

"Tommy Joe, did you plan to seduce me on stage?" Adam asked.

No more lying. No more secrets because they only make things worse.

"Yes, I did plan it. I wanted you."

"Why in the hell would you try and seduce someone who has a boyfriend? Besides aren't you straight?" Sauli pointed out.

"My sexuality isn't any of your concern. Look Sauli, I never meant to hurt you or Adam. Adam's my best friend." Tommy said.

"Do you love me, Tommy?" Adam questioned.

"I don't think I should answer that." He said.

"Why do you care if he loves you? I love you." Sauli shouted. "But you went and stuck your dick up his ass!"

Next thing Adam seen was Sauli's hand flying toward his face. It connected with a loud smack, turning his pale skin a light pink in the shape of a hand print. Tommy leapt on Sauli and pushed him against the wall.

"Now look bitch!" He spat. "Whether or not I am gay or straight, I will kick your ass if you ever lay a hand on Adam again. He fucking loves you, Sauli Koskinen, I don't know why but he does. So please don't ever lay a finger on him again or I will personally…."

Adam pulled Tommy off of Sauli.

"Get the fuck off of him! I'm sick and tired of you always trying to jump his ass just so you can get down my pants!"

"Adam! I'm not like that!" Tommy shouted. "I'm not after sex."

"Really, Thomas, you could have fooled me. Just go. I'm sick of it."

"No. I'm not going to walk out, not the band or you."

Shoving Tommy backwards, Sauli got in his face.

"Don't you fucking get it? He doesn't want you." Sauli shouted.

"Adam, you better get your boy before my fist gets his face." Tommy warned.

Monte jumped in and pulled Tommy off. "You need to go cool off", and with that he shoved Tommy toward the back of the bus.

Adam looked at Monte and Isaac who were still on the couch.

"Can we have some privacy, please?" Adam asked exasperatedly.

Monte pulled Isaac and headed off toward the bunks. Adam and Isaac took a seat.

"Sauli, I love you."

"If you loved me then why did you sleep with him?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking right. You have to believe me. I never meant to hurt you."

"I don't know what to believe, Adam. We've been on this tour for three days and everything's so fucked up. I don't know which way is up or down or what to believe." Sauli explained. "It's getting harder and harder."

"I should have warned you that this tour wasn't going to be easy."

"It would be easier if you weren't fucking your bassist; just a thought." Sauli dead panned.

"Sauli, I'm sorry it happened. It shouldn't have happened." Adam said, reaching over to drape his arm around Sauli.

Sauli pushed him away and got up. He began pacing the small area. Tears were stinging his eyes as he glanced over at Adam sitting on the couch with his hands in his hair.

"Yeah, you should have stopped before you put your cock in his ass." He hissed. "I have a question for you Adam. Do you love me?"

"Do I love you? Sauli, what kind of question is that! Of course, I love you. I am happy when I am with you, and when we are apart, I miss you. That's why I brought you on this tour with me, because the thought of us being apart kills me. I wanted to share this part of my life with someone I love." Adam responded, walking over to Sauli.

"Do you love him?"

Adam's eyes went wide. His heart thudded rapidly in his chest. There was something about the truth of the question that scared him, more than he would like to think about. Dwelling on this topic too long would only make the situation worse.

"I care for Tommy. He is a close friend of mine. He is important to me and my band. I'm sorry if it bothers you, but Tommy is in my life." Adam stated.

"Does that mean there's a chance you'll fuck him again?"

This tone did not sit right with Adam; neither did the truth of this question. There were certain truths that Adam wasn't willing to recognize at this point. He was in a steady relationship with a great guy, and he was happy. These things he shouldn't question, but they lingered in the back of his mind.

"No. It was a mistake. I was caught up in the moment with Tommy and one kiss lead to another. I'm sorry."

"It's done. I'm not ready to forgive you just yet, because you hurt me pretty bad, Adam. I think for tonight it would be best if I slept on the couch. It would give us some time to think about things." Sauli said, looking directly into his eyes.

The sadness enveloped Adam as he saw the tears staining Sauli's cheek. His heart was hurting too. He hadn't slept alone since before the tour; this was going to be a hellish night of fitful sleep.

"Sauli…" Adam pleaded, tugging on his wrist. "Come back to bed with me. I love you and I'm sorry." Tears burning his own eyes.

"Not tonight. I think we need to be apart." Sauli answered as he pulled away from Adam.

With that, Adam dropped his hand and treaded back to his room, alone. The whole situation was pulling at his heart like a puppet on strings. His emotions whirling around like a violent tornado inside him. He wanted to cry, punch something, scream, anything to get it out. But he simply went to his room and shut the door. Normally he would lock it, but he left it unlocked in hope that Sauli would come back to bed with him.

The room was dark and the silence ate at his nerves. His mind was running a mile a minute as he tossed and turned vigorously in the bed. The emptiness and loneliness of the room consumed him like a black hole, pulling him in deeper and deeper. Finally after minutes of thrashing about in the bed, Adam flicked the light on and pulled out his phone. He hesitated, about who he was going to text. Closing his eyes he typed the message and sent it. It didn't take long before he got a response. Tommy was awake.

"How are you?" Tommy sent.

"Lonely." Adam replied.

Maybe it was the wrong choice of words, but it wasn't worth lying to Tommy about.

"What happened?"

"Sauli's on the couch. I'm in my room." Adam texted Tommy. "I'm sorry."

"Do you regret it?"

Adam texted a message then deleted numerous times. This was another one of those questions where the truth scared him. It would have been a lot easier to just lie to Tommy, tell him what was easiest. But Adam wasn't like that; he told him the truth.

"No."

"What's going to happen, Adam?"

"IDK." He texted back.

Adam sunk his head into the pillow, staring blankly at the ceiling. The truth was he really had no idea what was going to happen next. That was the last thing he texted; because he knew if the conversation continued he would eventually say things he really shouldn't say. Sometimes it felt like his heart was being pulled in two different directions. Taking a deep breath Adam closed eyes and attempted to sleep.

Morning came too early for Adam. Glancing over, Adam hoped that Sauli would have joined him. No such luck. A quick sigh of disappointment left his lips as he pulled on a pair of sleep pants. He walked into the living room. Sauli was on the couch talking with Monte, and Isaac and Tommy were drinking some sort of coffee.

"Hey baby." Adam smiled. "Can we talk?"

Monte gave Adam a nod as he got up and walked away. Adam sat down beside Sauli.

"I missed you last night."

"Yeah, I missed you too", admitted Sauli.

"I love you so much. It's hard to put into words just how I feel about you." Adam said softly, kissing his cheek.

"Do you love him? I need to know this." Sauli spat.

"Sauli, can we not do this now. My heart belongs to you", Adam replied.

"But not all of it, Tommy has part of it."

Adam got up and walked into the other part of the bus, running his hands through his hair. His mind racing with a million thoughts as a whirlwind of emotions spiraled through his body. Everyone has a breaking point, and Adam was reaching his. All of a sudden the bus felt really overcrowded. They would be stopping soon for gas, and Adam really needed some time to think, some time alone. Here on the bus it just felt like everyone could hear what he was thinking.

"You okay man?" Isaac asked, as he walked past Adam.

"I just need some time to think." He answered as he grabbed a bottle of water from the mini fridge.

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, man. Someone's going to get hurt worse than what they already did." Isaac pointed out.

"I know, man." Adam's voice sounded a bit harsher than he meant for it too.

Not feeling like talking to anyone, Adam retreated back to his bunk.

Turning on some music, Adam just sat there with all these thoughts running through his mind. He couldn't hide his feelings any longer. Things were just getting too complicated. Sauli was his boyfriend, and Adam valued their relationship. He shouldn't have had sex with Tommy. He should have said no; should have stopped it from happening, but he didn't. On some level he wanted Tommy; Adam wasn't going to deny that. He always found Tommy Joe attractive. They became really close on the Glam Nation Tour. Back then, Adam wasn't with Sauli, but he always thought that Tommy was straight. It took Adam a while to realize that all the stage play and flirting on stage actually meant something. He was scared to admit that he actually enjoyed the kisses more than he should. But off stage he always thought that Tommy preferred girls. Adam and Tommy had become really close, and he started to care for him for more than a friend. Adam never acted on those feelings; he always hid them because he didn't want to risk ruining their friendship.

Then Adam met Sauli. Sauli was blonde and very attractive. He immediately caught Adam's eye at one of the shows. After the show, he asked him out for a drink. And then things just went well from there. Adam was attracted to Sauli's personality; he made him laugh and was very sweet and romantic. Those two had a lot in common and soon a relationship blossomed. Adam soon found happiness with Sauli. They would go to concerts and award shows together. Neither of them cared if their picture showed up in some magazine. Adam was truly happy and he wasn't going to hide it from the world.

Now here he is on his second tour, and completely confused stressed to the max. He cheated on his boyfriend with his supposedly straight bass player, now his boyfriend is ignoring him along with the bass player. This was only the fourth day; he didn't really know how the rest of the tour was going to go. If things happened to get worse, Adam would just have to call it quits. There was no way he would be able to juggle a rocky relationship with nightly concerts and crazed fans. He did need to try and keep himself physically and emotionally healthy.

Adam's door slowly creaked open, and Sauli walked in. Immediately Adam sat straight up. Shutting the door behind, him Sauli sat at the edge of the bed.

"We should talk." He said in a quiet voice.

"We have talked, Sauli." Adam said nonchalantly.

"You're my boyfriend, Adam and I love you. I accompanied you on this tour because you wanted to show me what this part of your life was like. I appreciate this so much; I feel honored that you asked me to come along."

"I hear a 'but' in there..."

"I don't know if I can do this, Adam. I feel like some sort of groupie compared to Tommy. I see the way you guys interact with each other on and off stage." Sauli confessed.

Adam inhaled sharply as he felt the tears stinging at his eyes.

"Sauli…" his voice was broken and cracked.

"Adam, you've lived most of your life in the public eye. Now that I'm with you on this tour, they will be watching our every move. I'm just not sure I'm ready for this sort of publicity. It's so intense." Sauli admitted.

"Screw what the public thinks. I've learned to ignore half the shit they post in tabloids anyway. We can do this. This tour is going to be long and it's going to be exhausting, but I want you to be a part of it." Adam said with a slight smile on his face.

"Adam, this is crazy. We are going to be stuck on a bus most of the time. We are hardly going to get time for privacy or anything. We won't be able to go out on town and have fun. I'll just be stuck on a bus while you're up there dancing all up on Tommy." Sauli stated.

Adam's emotions were already elevated and now things were just starting to go worse. He felt his anger starting to boil in his veins. The anger was masking over his heartache. He wasn't going to let it show that he was vulnerable.

"This relationship isn't just about sex, Sauli. I love you. I want to be with you, but I'm not sure if you want to be with me now." Adam snapped.

"What just because I don't want to stay here on a fucking bus all day while watching my boyfriend practically hump his bass player, means I don't wanna be with you? You don't get it. It makes me jealous that you are always all over Tommy, and it hurts me." Sauli said, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Sauli, I'm sorry you get jealous over me and Tommy. We are just close friends and the fans love to see us together like that. They get turned on when Tommy and I mess around on stage like that. It's really just for the fans, Sauli." Adam explains.

"The fans are not the only ones to get turned on, Adam." Sauli deadpanned.

"My show is about freedom. Freedom to love who you want to love, freedom of sexuality, freedom to be who you want to be." Adam responded.

"I know, and I love that you are trying to send a positive message to all your fans, but if you love someone you wouldn't sleep with someone else."

"I am sorry about what happened, Sauli. I should have stopped." Adam said lowly, dropping his head.

"Yeah, but you didn't; which means on some level you wanted him."

"Sauli, we have been thru this a million times and I don't feel like explaining it again. I love you and I want to be with you."

"I know you do, Adam, but I don't know if I can tolerate all this insane tour drama."

"Why?"

"I love you too much and it hurts to see you with some other guy. Besides we will never get to spend time together, privately."

"We have my private bunk, Sauli. We can do whatever you like." Adam smirked.

"Adam, you'll be performing for hours on stage and then the meet and greet with fans. By time you get back to the bus you'll be exhausted." Sauli said.

"What better way to relax than a special night with my boyfriend?" Adam laughed.

"I can't do this, Adam. I can't." Sauli informed his tone now more serious.

"Please, Sauli tell me why. What can I do to make you stay?" Adam was on the verge of crying.

"Adam, this tour it's too hectic for me. I can't deal with it. It's not you." He lied. "I'm not trying to hurt you baby." He reached over and grabbed Adam's wrist.

Adam pulled away immediately, frowning. The disappointment was now visible on his face; heartbreak showing through his tear filled eyes. Slowly the pain started consuming him. It started in the pit of his stomach and worked its way up to his heart, making it feel like it was being ripped apart, slowly and torturously. He could feel his breathing becoming more shallow and desperate. The sweat that gathered at his forehead was slowly dripping down his make-up stained cheeks. His fists clutched at the blanket tightly, pulling it up to his throat; looking for the slightest security.

"Sauli…please…" Adam begged; his voice barely audible.

"I love you, Adam but I can't do this. I can't be with you." Sauli said, trying to hold back his own tears.

"Fine!" Adam snapped. "Get out. Get off this bus. I don't give a damn." Adam growled.

"Adam, I didn't mean it like that…."

"It came out just the way you meant to say it, Sauli."

"I love you, but I just can't be with you on tour, that's what I meant. I can't tolerate this tour. It's too hectic."

"This is only the fourth fucking day, Sauli."

"I know, and it's only going to get worse Adam. I mean we are already fighting but that was your fault and I just can't do this. My heart can't handle the emotional stress."

"You're heart?" Adam growled jumping out of the bed. "You're fucking heart can't handle the pain? You are practically leaving me. How the fuck do you think I feel? And what's this bullshit about it all being my fault?"

Adam picked up the water bottle and chucked it at the door while screaming at Sauli.

"I'm fucking sorry I fucked Tommy. Goddamn, how many times do you want me to say it!"

Adam picked up a few of Sauli's clothing items; opening the door, and he threw them out.

"You want out? Then get your shit and get out!"

"Adam, calm down!" Sauli yelled.

"Just get out. We'll be stopping soon and I'll call you a cab to the nearest hotel." Adam snapped. "Since I can't convince you to stay with your boyfriend."

"I can't handle it." Sauli confessed.

"Well, take your shit and leave!" Adam exclaimed.

Adam wasn't prepared for the bus to be stopping so soon, but it did. His heart was beating rapidly. He didn't want Sauli to leave, but he didn't want him to stay anymore either. If this was happening on the fourth day of the tour, Adam knew he couldn't deal with it for the rest of the tour. He wanted this tour to be happy. That's why he brought Sauli along, because he knew if they were apart, he would miss him like crazy.

Adam cried silently as he watched Sauli pack his belongings. His heart was breaking more with each of Sauli's movements.

"Sauli…..I'm sorry." He cried.

"I am too." He murmured as he opened walked out of Adam's room.

None of the other crew said a word to Sauli. They just watched in shock and worry.

Adam came running after him, pushing Monte to the side.

"Sauli….I'm begging you, don't do this. Don't leave."

With a pain struck face, Sauli pulled his arm away from Adam's.

"I'm sorry. I love you." He gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as he walked off the bus.

"SAULI…." Adam shouted, but he didn't turn back.


	6. Chapter 6: Here in This Moment

_Sleepwalker_

_Chapter 6: Right Here in This Moment _

Adam collapsed on to the floor; his heart was in pieces. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he clutched his chest tightly. He felt like he couldn't breathe; his head was foggy, making him dizzy. At that moment he wanted to hurl, just toss his stomach's contents on to the floor of the bus. Slowly he was breaking apart right in front of everyone. Gripping his chest tightly, Adam cried loudly. It seemed as if his bright and glamorous world was slowly fading. All the happiness, all the love he had known was now slipping through his fingers like grains of sand. He couldn't hold on to it any longer. Slower and slower, everything he had with Sauli was out of grasp and left him crumpled on the floor. The pain consumed Adam, taking over every fiber of his body. He wanted to rip his chest open and pull out his heart, because it felt dead to him. He felt dead. Suddenly the people in the background no longer mattered. It was getting dark and he was losing grip with reality.

Waking up in his bed, Adam wondered how he got there. His face felt hot from the dried tears on his cheeks. He didn't want to think about it, because if he did he would only break down again. Closing his eyes, Adam fought back the tears, but they fell anyways. Pulling his blanket over his head, Adam covered his face and continued to cry silently. He held his phone in his hand just hoping that he would get that special phone call. In his mind he knew it wouldn't happen, but that little shimmer of hope was still there. He wasn't about to let it go just yet; he had to have something to hold on to. Because if he let go of it all, it would be as if nothing ever happened; like it was all just make believe.

Adam was getting used to the silence in his room and was thankful that his band members weren't banging on the door to talk to him. He just did not feel like talking at all. Tomorrow would be a better day, seeing as he couldn't avoid them for the sound check and the performance. It seemed so unreal that he would be performing on stage tomorrow night; he wasn't ready for it. It seemed like a completely separate life from his. His performance seemed like planets away from this one.

There was a knock on the door. Adam groaned. He really wasn't in the mood to talk; he just wanted to be left alone so he could lay there and cry until he fell into a fitful sleep. But even after his heart was broken, he couldn't find it in him to ignore his friends, because he knew they really cared for him. He should at least have a small conversation with him. Maybe, just maybe it would help him as well.

"Come in." He said in a distant voice, not moving from the bed.

He figured it was Monte, because they have known each other the longest. They were really close friends and Adam could always talk to him. But when Tommy Joe Ratliff walked in the door, Adam groaned. This was the last person, he really wanted to see. Tommy had this effect on Adam that made him feel things he shouldn't be feeling or think things he didn't need to be thinking about. He walked inside with his blonde strands hanging in his face, hiding part of his deep chocolate eyes, which were smeared with left over eyeliners and shadows. Immediately Adam directed his eyes back to the floor.

"Hey." Tommy said quietly, looking at Adam.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about what happened with Sauli…" Tommy stated.

"Don't start, Tommy. I can't deal with this now." Adam said, sitting up in the bed.

Tommy took a seat on the side. His eyes glanced over Adam as if he were assessing him. In Tommy's eyes, Adam didn't look good at all. His face was all puffy and blotched from the crying. Those vibrant blue eyes were now dull and encased in sockets outlined with dark circles. His skin was pale and weakened, definitely showing the signs of heartbreak. Just looking at him, Tommy wanted to cry, but most of all he wanted to go kill Sauli. His lips curled in disgust at the very thought of the man who broke Adam's heart and left him in such a state.

"What is it?"

"I can't believe he done that to you, Adam." He hissed.

"Tommy, please…"Adam begged him not to talk about it, but he knew it wouldn't work.

"Adam, he just walked out on you, on your whole damn relationship."

"I tried to get him to stay, Tommy I did. I didn't want him to leave." Adam gasped.

"Why?" Tommy asked his voice softer as his eyes stared right into Adam's.

"He said he couldn't handle the tour…"Adam choked back tears. "It was too hectic for him…"

"Pussy." Tommy mumbled.

"TOMMY!" Adam snapped, sending him a sharp look.

"Well, he is Adam. I don't care if you get mad at me or not. He is a pussy! In a relationship one must make sacrifices for the other so they can both be happy." Tommy explained. "He didn't really want it."

"Yes he did! The tour was too much for him. He couldn't take this!" Adam immediately shot back.

"Take what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Us, Tommy." Adam's voice was defeated.

"There is no us, Adam. We had sex one time, so what. It was a mistake." Tommy growled, ignoring the pain rising in his chest.

"Tommy…" Adam said, getting out of bed.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you." Tommy mumbled walking toward the door.

"Tommy…." Adam whined, tired of begging people to stay.

The door slammed shut and once again Adam was left in complete silence. He got back in bed and pulled the covers over his face and forced himself to fall asleep.

The next morning, Adam was awakened by Monte entering his room to inform them that they had arrived at the hotel. Adam simply nodded, as he drug himself out of bed. He glanced in the mirror and the reflection staring back at him was definitely not his own. The man in the mirror was pale worn looking with sunken in eyes wearing a broken heart. But the saddest part of it all was that Adam really didn't care about his appearance. He didn't see the need to put on eyeliner or glitter just to go to a hotel and then sound check. Grabbing a bag of his necessities, Adam walked off the bus and into the lobby of the hotel with the rest of the band.

"Hey! You doing better today?" Isaac said, slapping Adam on the back.

Monte shot him a cross look and he immediately backed off. Adam didn't say a word. Tommy glanced at Monte, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hello, I need the key to my room. The name is Lambert." Adam said to the desk clerk.

"Sir, we've had a bit of a mix up today. Your suit was accidentally given to someone else." The clerk said apologetically, looking over the rims of his thick glasses.

"What?" Adam snapped.

"I'm sorry, Mister Lambert. It looks as if you will be sharing a room or you could get the special honeymoon suit." The clerk explained.

"I'll share." He muttered, not wanting to stay in a honeymoon suit.

"Monte, can I bunk with you?" Adam asked, not looking in his general direction.

"As long as you don't care my wife coming by with the kids." Monte looked sorry for his response.

"That's okay. I know you two need sometime alone. You hardly get to see her. At least she works on this whole long-distance relationship and doesn't give up on it." Adam snapped.

"I'm sorry." Monte said, draping his arm around Adam.

"I'll just room with Tommy." Adam muttered.

Tommy went all tense as he heard Adam's words. They took the elevator to the seventh floor without saying a word to each other. Tommy unlocked the door and Adam threw his stuff down on one side and Tommy on the other.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Adam stated.

"No, you take the bed. I can sleep anywhere." Tommy faked a chuckle.

"Fine."

Tommy noticed that Adam was just going along with everything. He wasn't reacting to anything. He noted that Adam mimicked a zombie, just running around in a dead state of mind. Under any normal circumstances Tommy would be jumping up and down about sharing a room with Adam. This Adam was no fun. He was boring, he was just so melancholy. Tommy would need to stash a lot of liquor in the room to tolerate Adam for the next few days.

"Are you going to sound check?" Tommy asked.

"I guess."

"Adam what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing. I'm just going to go to sound check and then take a nap before the show." Adam answered shortly.

This was something to catch Tommy's attention. Adam was never one to take naps before the show. He was always too pumped and excited to be on stage. Tommy would just have to talk to Monte. He knew Adam better than he did, and had a better chance of getting through to him. Tommy just wanted to smack him and wake him up, and bring him out of this reverie.

During sound check, Adam's voice was lost. It didn't hold any of the passion that it usually did. And every member of the band was aware of this. His voice sounded ghostly, like a dead whispers. There were no dance moves during the songs. Adam just moved back and forth on stage. His eyes were not even connecting with the imaginary audience. The sound check was dead. Getting fed up with it; Tommy gently placed his bass to the side and walked over to Adam. He ignored the disapproving glares from Monte.

"Adam!" Tommy exclaimed.

He glanced at Tommy and then went back to singing the lyrics to one of his songs in such a monotone voice.

"ADAM MITCHEL LAMBERT!" Tommy hissed, glaring at him.

"What?" Adam snapped.

That's when Monte walked over.

"Adam, this isn't you." Monte stated. "You can't perform like this."

Adam knew Monte was right. The show was tonight and there was no way he could go on stage and act like this. He would be dismissed quickly and that was a horrible thought.

"I'll be fine for tonight." Adam said hoping Monte and Tommy believed him. "I'm going back to the hotel room."

Quickly Tommy grabbed his bass and followed him. Neither of them spoke to each other until they got into the room. Tommy slammed the door and laid his bass on the bed.

"Get a hold of yourself, Adam." Tommy said.

"Tommy, I'll be fine."

"That's a damn lie and you know it!"

"So what? Is it a big deal if I blow one performance?"

Tommy walked closer to Adam; his eyes glued right to his. He wasn't backing down.

"I am not going to let you blow this performance on some douchebag who was a pussy to stay with you!" He growled.

"Don't say shit about Sauli, Tommy. You didn't know him." Adam retorted.

"I will say whatever the fuck I want. He's not here. He left you, Adam. I know, it sucks, but he didn't care enough to stay with you."

"He did care." Adam frowned.

"Really? If he cared so much then why isn't he here?" Tommy remarked, pacing the small room.

"Because of you!" Adam shouted.

"What the fuck does that mean, Lambert?"

"It's your fault he left!"

"My fault?" Tommy's blood was boiling, racing through his veins. "How the fuck was this my goddamn fault, Lambert?"

"We fucked."

"Yeah, big mistake on my part." He snorted.

"If you wouldn't have teased me during the show, then the sex wouldn't have happened and Sauli would still be here!" Adam cried, walking toward Tommy with a menacing gaze on his face.

"Not my fucking fault, your dick gets hard every time you look at me." Tommy smirked.

"Fuck you!" Adam growled, pointing his face in his finger. "It's your fault he left me."

"Don't fucking blame me for your failed relationship, Adam!" Tommy hissed, shoving Adam's finger down. "I didn't fucking rape you. You wanted just as bad."

"Shut up, Thomas!" Adam said, shoving him.

Tommy went vivid. He was in full anger mode now, seeing nothing but red. He pushed Adam back, he stumbled. Adam stalked forward.

"Sauli was a piece of shit, Adam. He wanted to control you, wanted you to do what he wanted, and not what you wanted. He didn't support you." Tommy explained.

"That's a fucking lie, Ratliff. You were jealous of him!" Adam shouted directly in Tommy's face.

"Jealous of that bitch, I don't think so! You are hugely mistaken. I couldn't stand him for treating you like a piece of property or some kind of pet. Were you his pet, Adam?"

Adam's chest was heaving in and out as he towered over Tommy; his eyes dark and angered.

"Fuck you, Tommy! I wouldn't be like this if we didn't have sex!" Adam growled.

"Quit blaming me, Adam." His voice calmed down some. "It takes two to participate in intercourse."

"Sauli just couldn't handle the tour!" Adam responded harshly. "And he was tired of seeing me and you interact on stage."

Tommy smirked. "I'm not the jealous one, Adam. He wanted to control you. He wanted to take me out of your life."

"Sauli is not like that. He was just insecure." Adam stated, calming down a bit.

"Quit fucking taking up for that worthless prick. He doesn't deserve you!" Tommy shouted.

"I fucking deserve to be happy, Tommy." Adam said loudly.

"I know you do, but you don't deserve that motherfucker. I swear if I see him I'll fucking break his goddamn face for what he put you through." Tommy snarled.

"Tommy, don't hurt him!"

"Oh my god, Adam, get a hold of reality. He fucking broke your heart and left you on the goddamn bus. That was uncalled for. If he fucking loved you, he wouldn't have left you."

Adam walked into the bathroom and attempted to shut the door, but Tommy stopped him.

"Tommy please shut up. I can't deal with this anymore." Adam said in a quiet voice.

"I'm tired of fighting, Adam. You're my best friend and I love you." Tommy said breathily.

"I know you love me…"

"No, Adam, you don't understand. I love you and I can't do this anymore because you're not the only one hurting here." Tommy confessed and with that he walked out of the bathroom and got onto his bed.

Adam didn't know what went through him, but it only seemed to take ten steps to reach Tommy's beside. Leaning over his face was only inches away from Tommy's. The look on his face was a mixture of anger, heartache and shock. Tommy didn't back down, he stared right back at Adam. His face was hard as stone as his hands gripped his case.

"Goddamn Tommy Joe, you tell me you love now after my whole heart has been ripped to shreds. How dare you!" Adam growled through his teeth.

Tommy leaned in closer, narrowed his eyes. "How dare I? How dare I what, Adam, fall in love with you? You can't help who you love."

"You're straight."

"You're wrong."

Suddenly the angry tension between the two shifted. The anger seemed to be dissolving, evolving into more of a sexual tension. Tommy was the first to take notice of just how close Adam was. How his lips were merely inches away from his, and just how bad he wanted to taste them. Tommy could feel his cock slowly growing hard against his tight jeans, and he was thankful that his bass was lying over top of his crotch. Looking directly into Adam's eyes, Tommy saw no mistake. There was fire. No longer were they shadows of a broken man, but they held passion and need. Tommy bit down on his lower lip, trying to ignore the proximity of Adam's body.

"What?" Adam cocked his eye brows.

"You're wrong." Tommy smirked, leaning in closer to Adam.

Their lips were practically touching.

In a very swift movement, Adam climbed onto the bed, straddling Tommy. Grabbing both of his wrists, Adam pinned them above his head. Leaning down he crashed his mouth on to Tommy's. The kiss was an intense release of all the bent up tension Adam had been harboring. Their tongues slammed together harshly, wrapping around one another. Adam held Tommy's wrist tighter. Stretching his neck, Tommy shoved his tongue deep in Adam's mouth exploring every part wildly. Tommy struggled to get free of Adam's tight grip, but failed. He only managed to brush his crotch against Adam's. He moaned into the kiss as his tongue rubbed against Adam's frantically. Pushing his hips downward, Adam could feel Tommy's erection against his own. Slowly Adam pulled away from the kiss, dragging his teeth across the lower part of his lips. Tommy groaned at the sudden absence of Adam's mouth.

"Adam..." Tommy moaned.

"You tell me that you love me. How the hell do you expect me to respond to that, Tommy Joe?" Adam whispered; his tongue licking the shell of his ear.

"I want you to fuck me, Lambert. Fuck me like I know you want to." He grinned, licking his lips.

Spreading his legs, Tommy draped them over Adam's waist. Adam's mouth latched on to the side of his neck. Sucking and licking at his sensitive skin tenderly; Tommy shivered, letting out a small moan. He pulled against Adam's tight grip; wanting to touch him so bad. Tommy's body was burning with desire. He wanted this so bad, he thought he just might combust of arousal. Adam's tongue licked and worked its way around the nape of Tommy's neck. Each movement sent chills through his spine, eliciting soft moans. His cock was pressing hard against his jeans. Arching his back, Tommy rolled his erection right against Adam's crotch. He too, could feel Adam's prominent arousal. Releasing Tommy's wrists from his hold, Adam placed his hands on Tommy's chest. He could feel his chest heaving with each intake of breath. Adam slid his hands under the light material of the tee. His hands were hot against Tommy's bare chest. Growling, Tommy arched into the touch. Adam's black painted nails, scraped down Tommy's bare skin. He groaned, licking his lips. Opening his eyes, Tommy looked directly into Adam's. Not saying a word, but conveying everything he wanted with that sinister look.

Adam opened his mouth wide and covered Tommy's. His tongue practically went down his throat, while his teeth raked across his lower lip. Their tongues collided together, rubbing frantically against one another frantically. The kiss was hot and intense. Grabbing a fistful of Adam's silky black hair, Tommy growled into the kiss. His legs pulled Adam closer to him. His cock was throbbing against skinny jeans. Pulling at Adam's hair, Tommy smashed their faces even closer together, if that was possible. Neither of them could really breathe as the kiss was hard and passionate; tongues fighting wildly. Slowly Adam pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily with swollen lips. Tommy gasped as he pushed Adam's shirt up, quickly removing it and throwing it on the floor. He admired Adam's body, licking his lips as he felt Adam lift his shirt over his head. Tommy sighed, reaching up and caressing his soft skin. Adam smiled. Moving his hand down Tommy slowly drags a few fingers across Adam's crotch. He could feel the heat from his throbbing cock, pushing against his pants. Adam growled, looking down at Tommy. Dipping his fingers inside of Tommy's belt loops, Adam pulled him up; rubbing their groins together. The movement elicited raw heat straight through both of them.

Leaning in, Adam kisses Tommy once more. Tommy responded hungrily, caressing Adam's lips with his tongue and pushing inside. He loved the way Adam's mouth felt on his, warm and soft. Their tongues frantically rubbed together. With his hand still on Adam's crotch, Tommy palmed at it harder; Adam gasped as he fondled with Tommy's belt buckle.

"Fuck Tommy Joe…"

Tommy smirked, as he too undid Adam's tight pants. Grinning Adam placed soft kisses along Tommy's chest. His tongue circling around his nipple, flicking it until he felt it peak against his mouth. As he moved on to the next one, his hand pushed down Tommy's pants. He lifted his hips as Adam tossed the pants on to the floor. His cock was straining against his black boxers. Slowly Adam slid down Tommy's slender body until his face was leveled right at his navel. Peering down at Adam, Tommy gasped. It was one of the hottest sights he had witnessed. Adam's silky strands were hanging in his face and his deep blue eyes stared up at him filled with lust and want. His lips were covered in a sheer layer of saliva from all the kissing. Licking his lips, Adam kissed Tommy just right below his navel. This sent chills right through Tommy; lifting his hips just a bit. Adam smiled as he moved lover. Glancing up at Tommy, he loved the look in Tommy's eyes. They were completely blissed out in pleasure.

A soft moan escaped his lips, feeling Adam's hot breath against the head of his cock. He tossed his head back and forth against the pillow; his blonde hair splaying on the satin fabric. Adam's tongue darted out rubbing against the slit; Tommy gasped. Reaching down, he combed Adam's silky hair with his fingers. His body writhed as Adam's tongue teased the head of his cock, rolling around it tentatively. With a few long swipes of his tongue, Adam took most of Tommy's erection into his mouth. Tommy groaned loudly as Adam practically swallowed the rest of his cock. His tongue licked pressing against his slit causing Tommy to buck his hips. Adam continued sliding his mouth up and down Tommy's cock with dedicated passion. Pleasure washed over Tommy's body repeatedly. Each lick and suck of Adam's mouth was bringing Tommy closer to the edge. His long fingers dragged against Adam's scalp, tangling in his silky hair. His body writhed against the skilled movements of Adam's lips; moaning and panting heavily. Tommy arched his back, slamming every inch of his cock straight down Adam's throat. He was so damn close that he could feel his orgasm, right on the verge.

"Adam", Tommy cried loudly, clutching at him desperately.

Tommy's body shook with pleasure as he exploded inside of Adam's mouth. Adam didn't stop sucking at him until he swallowed him completely. Releasing a deep breath, Tommy collapsed on to the bed, breathing heavily. Slowly Adam crawled up his body and kissed him passionately. Tommy moaned into the kiss as he could taste himself on Adam's tongue.

"That felt wonderful, Adam", Tommy breathed.

"You taste delicious, Tommy Joe", Adam smirked as he kissed his lips softly. "But I'm not through with you just yet."

"Oh fuck", Tommy groaned running his fingers through his sweat slick hair.

With his blue eyes full of lust, Adam slid down Tommy's body until his face was even with his cock once more. Giving Tommy a smirk, Adam grabbed his leg and draped it over his shoulder. He had a pretty good idea what Adam was about to do, and just thought of it made his cock twitch with a little excitement. Looking up at Tommy through his eyes, Adam licked his lip seductively. Tommy released a soft moan; his fingers combing gently through Adam's hair. Tipping his head back on to the pillow, Tommy closed his eyes sighing. Cupping his hand around Tommy's ass, Adam spread his legs apart and inhaled his masculine scent. Adam placed gentle kisses on the small of Tommy's stomach, creating erotic sensations that spread right down to Tommy's cock. His hands were rubbing his inner thighs, moving his mouth there and sucking gently. Tommy gasped, slowly rolling his hips. Adam's tongue swept across Tommy's balls, he noticed the twitching of his cock and smirked.

With one of Tommy's leg draped over his shoulder, Adam dropped his face even lower. Tommy followed the sensations of Adam's tongue from his balls right down to his tiny hole. His breath caught in his throat; his fingers tightening in Adam's hair as the other clutched on to the bed sheets. Adam's fingers dug into the side of Tommy's slender hips as his mouth was only inches away from his hole. He could feel the hotness of Adam's breath, causing his body to squirm with arousal. The tip of Adam's tongue swept across the over sensitive area of Tommy's ass slowly.

"Fuck Adam", Tommy panted deeply.

It felt like a thousand different erotic pulses went off in Tommy's body going straight to his cock as he felt the tip of Adam's tongue sweep across his tight hole. Tommy gasped raising his hips off the bed feeling Adam's tongue slid inside of him and past the tight ring of muscles. Delicately Adam swirled his tongue around inside of Tommy. Grasping at the sheets tightly, Tommy groaned, feeling the heat rush through his body and right down to his hardening cock. Digging his nails into Tommy's ass cheeks, Adam spread him wide open. He pushed his tongue deep inside and prepared to devour the man from the inside out. Adam lips covered his hole, sucking hungrily at it with his tongue delving inside. Delicious erotic pleasure pulsed through Tommy's body; his cock was now once again fully erect and rubbing against his lower stomach. Arching his back, Tommy let out a breathy moan as the heel of his foot pressed into Adam's shoulder. Adam continued to tongue fuck Tommy Joe viciously; his tongue brushing across many of the sensitive muscles inside his body. Tommy's breath was now short and ragged as he thrust his hips into Adam's face, demanding more. Both of Adam's hands remained on Tommy's hips, clutching them tightly. The head of his cock was rubbing just against his stomach creating the slightest amount of friction which only added to the pleasure caused by Adam's tongue. He was getting dizzy and his whole body was tensing up.

"Oh God….Oh God." Tommy breathed, chewing on his lower lip.

Tommy's hand clutched at Adam's scalp pushing him closer to his ass, wanting more and more. It felt like was so damn close to climax, but not close enough. Adam's tongue rocked his ass, pushing past his muscles and going deep inside him, licking and thrusting wildly. With all this pleasure rushing through his body, Tommy felt like his brain could short circuit at any minute. Adam groaned against Tommy's opening from all the sounds he was making. He was hard as a rock just from the taste of Tommy and the feel of his body writhing against his.

"Adam…" Tommy whispered in a desperate plea.

He didn't want it to end, but if Adam didn't stop soon he was going to cum just from his tongue alone. Lazily Adam removed his tongue from Tommy and kissed his hips gently. Breathlessly Tommy grabbed one of Adam's shoulders and pulled him into a sloppy kiss; their tongues rubbed frantically at one another. Tommy was the first to pull out of the kiss. He stared into Adam's eyes.

"I want you to fuck me right fucking now, Adam and I fucking mean it!" Tommy hissed, capturing Adam's lower lip between his teeth.

"Fuck Tommy…I want this as bad as you do. I haven't stopped thinking about that one night. I know it was just one night, but you're just so damn intoxicating." Adam mumbled, kissing the nape of his neck.

Tommy smiled, "Adam you are like my fucking drug. I can't get you out of my fucking system and I'm not sure I ever want to."

Adam covered his mouth with his. This kiss was more tender and passionate; their tongues glided together. His hands scraped down Tommy's bare chest pinching and tweaking at his nipples. Tommy wrapped his hands around Adam's neck, pulling him closer so that their chests were flush against one another. Moaning loudly, Tommy could feel Adam's pulsing hard cock rubbing right against his with a slick friction.

"Come on fuck me baby!" Tommy teased, nipping at Adam's earlobes.

Tommy spread his legs wide, wrapping them against Adam's waist. Adam's hands grasped Tommy's biceps as he positioned the head of his cock against his tight hole, which was still wet with Adam's saliva. Gripping on to Adam's shoulders, Tommy sucked and licked at his neck. His tongue lapping up the sheer layer of sweat which covered his smooth skin as Adam carefully pushed the head of his cock inside. Tommy winced at the intrusion, but pushed himself into Adam, wanting to feel him completely inside of him. Taking his time, Adam eased his cock into Tommy's ass, pushing against his tight muscles. Groaning, Adam could feel Tommy's body responding to his penetration and opening up around his cock, squeezing it. Pulling at Adam's messy hair, Tommy crashed their lips together in a sloppy open mouthed kiss as their tongues rubbed together frantically. Tommy's hands traveled down to Adam's backside and grasped his ass cheeks tightly, pushing his body closer. With just a few more movements Adam's cock was completely inside of Tommy's tight ass.

"Damn Adam, you feel so fucking good." Tommy breathed, running his hands up and down his back.

His nails were digging deeper into Adam's shoulders leaving indentations. Taking deep breaths, Tommy slowly rocked his hips into Adam. The feeling of Tommy's tight ass tensing around his throbbing cock was making Adam lightheaded. Closing his eyes, Adam moaned and pushed in a little harder. Tommy gasped thrusting his body against Adam's; wanting to feel more.

"Harder…" Tommy panted.

Adam obliged by slowly pulling out and then shoving it back in with force; Tommy let out a deep moan. Leaning in Adam covered the nape of Tommy's neck with his mouth allowing his tongue to lap up the beads of sweat which gathered there. Both of his hands were pulling and pinching at Tommy's nipples, making him squirm. Again, Adam thrust his cock harder inside of Tommy.

"Oh yes!" He groaned.

Tommy pushed his body forcefully into Adam's, feeling his entire length inside of his body. He gasped. With more force and determination, Adam slammed his cock into Tommy. He could feel every muscle in his body tightening around his cock. The heat that was emanating from Tommy's body was beginning to send Adam's body into erotic paroxysms. Tommy lies on his back with his legs wrapped tightly around Adam's waist as he feels Adam's cock driving wildly into him. Each thrust becomes harder and faster, quickening the pace. Opening his eyes, Tommy watches Adam slam into his body, gasping and panting. He could see that Adam was completely blown with pleasure. His black hair is hanging in his face and sticking to his forehead as droplets of sweat trickle down his make-up stained cheeks. Adam's lips were slick with spit and swollen from all the kissing and sucking he's been doing to Tommy. Just the sight of Adam thrusting into him was almost to drive him over the edge.

Releasing his tight hold on Adam's shoulders, Tommy gave into all the pleasure that was flowing through his body. He arched his back high, his body grinding vigorously against Adam's cock as it moved in and out. Every time Adam pushed back inside he was sure to hit that same sweet spot that caused sparks to erupt throughout Tommy's body, causing him to see stars behind his eyelids. Adam's nails clawed and scraped at Tommy's lithe chest, arching into him with just the tiniest touch. Once again Adam placed his mouth over Tommy's. His tongue sliding inside, massaging against Tommy's as he dragged his teeth over his lower lip. Taking his hand Adam reached in between both of their body's and grabbed Tommy's pulsing cock. He gripped it tightly with his fist, stroking it slow at first; causing Tommy to buck his hips towards Adam's hands. At the same he slammed his cock deep inside Tommy violently, hitting that damn sweet spot, driving him wild. Tommy gasped and panted almost as if he was suffocating from all the pleasure Adam was causing. His fists clasped at the silken sheets desperately as his body writhed into Adam. Tossing his head back, Tommy growled loudly as Adam's fist pumped his cock eagerly. Adam's thrusts became erratic, losing rhythm as the pleasure was consuming him. His body was trembling as his heart beat rapidly, trying to keep up. Squeezing his eyes shut Adam lost himself and just pounded relentlessly into Tommy, repeatedly hitting that sweet spot. Tommy writhed and squirmed beneath Adam. His mouth open, groaning and whimpering as his hands locked on to Adam's shoulders once more; hanging to the smallest amount of reality.

"Oh…fuck…Tommy…fuck…" Adam whimpered in broken breaths.

Bracing himself on his hands, Adam slammed his cock deep inside Tommy. He remained completely still as thick jets of hot cum shot from his cock, filling Tommy. The sensation of Adam's orgasm exploding inside of him was all it took to send Tommy off the edge. Every muscle in his body convulsed as Adam continued stroking his cock fervently, trying desperately to bring Tommy to his release. His back arched high off the bed as he came hard. His hot cum was spurting out of his cock and onto his stomach as well as Adam's hands. Screams of ecstasy coming from both men filled the hotel room as their orgasms rocked through their bodies. As soon as it was over Tommy feel back onto the bed completely breathless. Lazily Adam slid his flaccid cock out of Tommy and rolled onto his side; trying to recover from such a powerful orgasm.

"Fuck Adam…" Tommy panted. "That was….hell of a better than the first time."

"Oh god Tommy…" Adam nodded in agreement.

Propping his head up with his hand, Tommy turned and looked at Adam. His gaze was serious and that put Adam on edge.

"I meant what I said before. I love you Adam."

"Tommy, I know you do…" Adam hesitated, not really knowing what to say and scared to say what he truly feels.

He was scared to admit the truth, because some part of him still hoped that Sauli would call back and apologize. The other part wanted nothing more than to move on with Tommy. Adam could not deny that there was some sort of special chemistry between each other, and part of him has always been attracted to Tommy. He just really never acted on it because he thought he was respecting Tommy's sexuality. In his eyes, Adam thought Tommy was the straight boy who was comfortable making out with him on stage. If he known now that Tommy had been interested all along, maybe something would have happened sooner. Adam could not lie, he was definitely attracted to Tommy and it went way beyond his pretty looks. Tommy had become one of Adam's best friends. He had always been there when Adam needed him and he stood up for him when he felt his world was falling apart. Right now, here in this moment he felt like his heart was being ripped in two different directions, and he had no idea which part to follow.


End file.
